Desaparecido
by Road1985J2
Summary: SLASH Daniel/Mohinder. SG-1/Heroes. El presidente Petrelli introduce 2 nuevos miembro en el SG-1, su hermano Peter y su hija Claire. Mientras tanto Daniel ha desaparecido y O'Neill debe encontrarlo, aunque puede que no esté tan lejos como creen.
1. Chapter 1

No eran ni las once de la mañana y ya era la tercera visita al despacho. El senador Kinsey entró en la habitación y tras saludar al presidente, se sentó frente a él, abriendo el enorme maletín que siempre llevaba consigo.

"Señor presidente, creo que debería tomar cartas en el asunto. El proyecto Stargate, nos preocupa." El presidente se quedó mirando al senador.

Nunca le había gustado ese hombre, sabía que en algún momento intentaría echarlo del puesto y colocarse él en su lugar, daría lo que fuera por hacerlo desaparecer; por eso prefería tenerlo siempre muy cerca y conocer todos sus movimientos.

"Ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces, senador, pero creo que hay temas mucho más importantes a tener en cuenta." El senador se cruzó de brazos, mirando con dureza al presidente. "¿Me está presionando senador o tal vez debería decir que se trata de algún tipo de amenaza? Porque si no me equivoco, eso sería una acusación muy seria senador." El senador pareció relajarse un poco, no quería que el presidente le quitara de su puesto por tenerle demasiado miedo a lo que pudiera hacer.

"No señor presidente, no es ninguna amenaza, eso sólo una advertencia. Está permitiendo que Hammond y su gente gasten millones de dólares en misiones sin sentido. Estamos perdiendo dinero con el proyecto, cuando podríamos estar consiguiendo una cantidad incalculable de tecnología. ¿Se hace una idea de las armas que podríamos estar creando en este momento señor?"

El presidente se levantó de su sillón y rodeó la mesa, hasta colocarse frente al senador Kinsey. Se sentó en la mesa y pensó un momento antes de responder, tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para conseguir que el senador y su gente le dejaran tranquilo un tiempo.

"¿Está intentando decir que la misión de rescate de la semana pasada fue una pérdida de dinero? Fue una pérdida de vidas importante, dos personas murieron, pero los cinco soldados atrapados fueron rescatados. Creo que sus vidas no se pueden calcular en los millones de los que usted me habla senador."

"Aún así, señor presidente, creo que debería implicarse más en el proyecto, mirar directamente como se están gastando los fondos y comprobar si las cosas deberían cambiar allí o no."

"¿Qué es lo que me sugiere senador?" El hombre mayor sonrió, por fin había llegado donde él había querido. Tal y como pensaba, el presidente no era mucho más listo de lo que él creía y si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría conseguir lo que quisiera, el presidente se convertiría en pocos meses en un títere a su servicio.

"Debería haber allí uno de sus hombres, alguien de confianza, que pueda hacer informes verídicos sobre lo que ocurre en el SGC y sus misiones, alguien en quien sólo nosotros podamos confiar."

"Querrá decir, alguien en quien yo, como presidente pueda confiar." La sonrisa en el rostro del senador comenzó a desaparecer, aquello no se lo había visto venir, pero ya era demasiado tarde para rehacer su estrategia. "Veré lo que puedo hacer, además creo que tengo al hombre adecuado para ello."

"Como usted diga presidente." Kinsey se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, lamentándose de haber caído con tanta facilidad en la trampa que se le había ido cerrando conforme hablaba con el presidente. "Una cosa más señor presidente, podría decirme quien es su hombre, si no es mucha indiscreción."

"Por su puesto senador, estaba pensando en mi hermano."

"¿Su hermano?" El senador no se podía creer todo ello, quería que uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza tomara las riendas del SGC y ahora resultaba que el incompetente hermano del presidente sería el elegido. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos por momentos.

"Por su puesto, Peter es la persona en la que más confío, pondría mi vida en sus manos si fuera preciso, no veo quien mejor para hacer esto." El senador no dijo nada y salió del despacho. Afuera le esperaba uno de sus hombres.

"¿Cómo ha ido senador?" Kinsey le entregó el maletín de malas maneras y comenzó a caminar con el otro hombre andando a su lado.

"Creo que el presidente Petrelli es más listo de lo que yo pensaba. Lo tenía todo preparado desde que concertamos la cita. Su hermano, será el hombre que entrará en el SGC, nadie en quien podamos confiar."

"¿Peter Petrelli, señor?" El senador asintió con seriedad y cierto grado de frustración en el gesto y no dijo más mientras entraba en el ascensor.

- o -

"Vamos Peter hazlo por mi por favor, mi madre quiere verte, hace mucho que vamos por casa y nos echa de menos." Peter miró a su querida Claire desde el sillón en el que estaba leyendo el periódico. A aquella sonrisa enorme y esos ojos claros, era difícil negarles nada.

"Vale tu ganas, pero a cambio vendrás a la conferencia de Mohinder del próximo sábado." La chica se sentó sobre las piernas de Peter, le quitó el periódico de las manos y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos.

"¿De que va esta vez, dar o quitar poderes?" Claire besó la mejilla de Peter y se quedó allí acariciándole como si se tratara de un pequeño gato en busca del cariño de su dueño. "Me encanta ver a la gente de esas conferencias, por un lado los fans indiscutibles del profesor que se tirarían de un puente si así se lo pidiera Mohinder y por otro los detractores que estarían encantados de encerrarlo en un manicomio si así dejaran de escucharle."

Peter no llegó a contestar, pues en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Alargó el brazo para cogerlo, con Claire todavía encima de él. "¿Peter te pillo en mal momento?"

"Nathan, no, ¿Qué pasa, te aburre tu vida de presidente y tienes que bajar a la realidad de tus súbditos?" Peter sonrió al escuchar la risa de su hermano, mientras jugaba con mechones de pelo de Claire entre los dedos.

"Muy gracioso, pero no, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Conoces al senador Kinsey?"

"Claro, un despreciable que estaría encantado de matarte por conseguir tu puesto. Un hombre encantador. ¿Por qué, has tenido problemas con él y quieres que tu super-hermano le de una paliza como escarmiento?"

"Más o menos." Peter se quedó totalmente sorprendido al escuchar aquello, obviamente no se lo había esperado. "Peter necesito que hagas algo por mi, tengo un trabajo para ti y sólo confió en ti para hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado muchas veces del SGC? Kinsey quiere apoderarse de él y me ha _pedido_ que meta a alguien de confianza allí. Se que hubiera estado encantado de darme el nombre de su hombre para el trabajo, pero yo me he adelantado."

Peter mantenía los ojos clavados en Claire, que pese a escuchar sólo una mitad de la conversación, estaba muy atenta a lo que decía Peter. "¿Quieres que yo sea ese hombre? Muy bien, la verdad que siempre me ha parecido muy interesante el tema de los viajes intergalácticos." Claire abrió de par en par los ojos al escuchar aquello. Por fin estaba descubriendo de que iba todo el tema.

"¿Estás seguro? Tendrás que ser mis ojos allí, ir con alguno de los equipos, cruzar la puerta, ya sabes, lo mismo que hacen ellos." Nathan adoraba a su hermano y sólo por eso, temía pedirle que hiciera aquel trabajo.

Había oído que más gente de la que le hubiera gustado había muerto en las misiones y no quería perder a su hermano de la misma forma. Sin embargo, también sabía que el tema de no poder morir de una forma convencional, ayudaba mucho.

"Claro, estaré encantado, sólo hay un detalle que quiero a cambio." Peter tomó la mano de Claire y antes de que pudiera decir la siguiente frase, la chica, emocionada comenzó a mover afirmativamente al cabeza. "Claire, está incluida en el lote, los dos seremos tus ojos allí."

"Peter estamos hablando de mi hija, ya me costó bastante aceptar lo vuestro, no me pidas ahora esto."

"Somos iguales, ninguno de los dos podemos morir. Además, ¿me vas a decir que te preocupa más su vida que la mía?"

Nathan suspiró al otro lado del teléfono, sabía perfectamente que tenía la guerra perdida, si quería tener a Peter con él, tenía que ser con Claire incluida en el mismo lote. "Muy bien, iréis los dos, pero os quiero allí mañana, tengo que quitarme de encima a Kinsey cuanto antes. Por cierto, ¿sabéis que os quiero a los dos verdad?"

"Claro que si hermano, nos veremos pronto y deséanos suerte para nuestra primera misión intergaláctica." Los dos hermanos se despidieron y en el momento en el que Peter colgó el teléfono, Claire se le lanzó al cuello abrazándolo y riendo.

"¿Significa eso que vamos preparando las maletas?" Peter asintió y llevando consigo a Claire se levantó del sofá. "Gracias cariño, te quiero tanto." Peter la besó con ternura, jamás hubiera pensando estar dentro del SGC, pero mucho menos se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacerlo sin Claire.

- o -

El planeta parecí desierto, pero aún así, Daniel estaba empeñado en recorrer los alrededores por si encontraba algo. "Date prisa Daniel, esta tarde llega el nuevo hombre de presidente y quiero ver que pintas tiene."

"Vale Jack, estaré aquí en veinte minutos." Dijo Daniel por su radio. Jack, Sam y Teal'c se quedaron junto a la puerta, la misión sería corta, después de comprobar que allí no había nada, se marcharían y conocerían al hermano del presidente.

"No parece que desapruebe tener a Peter Petrelli con nosotros señor." Dijo Carter sonriendo. Después de tantos años juntos, esperaba otro tipo de reacción ante la noticia que un nuevo hombre se incorporaba al SG-1 para ver como hacían las cosas.

"El presidente Petrelli me parece un buen tipo, prefiero espera a conocer a su hermano antes de hacer conclusiones." Jack miró su reloj, sólo habían pasado dos minutos desde que Daniel se había ido y ya se estaba cansado de esperar.

Se disponía a volver a llamarle por radio, cuando Daniel se le adelantó. "Jack, tenéis que ver esto, es increíble, creo que es de los antiguos."

"Daniel quédate donde estás y no toques nada." Jack estaba seguro que eso sería imposible teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con Daniel, por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia donde se había ido su amigo, intentando llegar a tiempo antes de que le ocurriera alguna desgracia por ser tan curioso.

Sin embargo, cuando unos pocos árboles le separaban de su destino, vieron una gran luz delante de ellos, un destello que desapareció rápidamente. "Daniel." Llamó Jack a su amigo, pero nadie contestó.

Lo repitió tres veces, pero Daniel no estaba allí. Por fin llegaron al claro y tal y como había dicho Daniel, había un gran aparato, con unos enormes cristales en el medio, desde luego parecía tecnología de los antiguos. Pero Daniel no estaba allí.

- o -

Pocos minutos después de separarse del resto del equipo, Daniel encontró el artefacto, era grande y por las paredes destruidas a su alrededor, debía de haber estado en algún tipo de edificio. Se acercó a él, ilusionado por haber encontrado algo que pudiera estudiar.

Comprendía casi a la perfección el lenguaje de los antiguos, por lo que encontrar el modo de encenderlo no le fue muy difícil. "Jack, tenéis que ver esto, creo que es de los antiguos." Dijo por radio, mientras tocaba unos y otros cristales.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había cometido un terrible error. Sin saber de donde provenía, sintió una fuerza en la cabeza, como si algo le estuviera haciendo un terrible presión, le recordaba a lo que se siente cuando estabas buceando a demasiada profundidad. Los oídos le estaban matando, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se arrodilló, incapaz de andar o moverse.

Entonces vio una gran luz, que le cegó. Le costaba respirar, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de caer inconsciente, quien sabía lo que esa máquina podía hacer, tenía que esperar a que llegaran los demás y le ayudaran, seguro que Sam sabría que hacer.

Sin embargo, la presión aumentó y eso le provocó unas terribles ganas de vomitar, volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando estabilizar su cuerpo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, un momento más tarde cayó al suelo, inconsciente, por mucho que había luchado por evitarlo, no había podido y sin darse cuenta, la gran luz blanca lo envolvió por completo, para en el momento de desaparecer, llevárselo también a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Hammond se había empeñado en que descansaran, que después de un día entero buscando a Daniel, tenían que dejar que siguieran haciéndolo otros equipos que estuvieran más descansados. Pero los miembros del SG-1 se negaron en rotundo, el planeta era enorme y Daniel podía estar en cualquier parte y ellos no habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo en cualquier momento.

Ya se había hecho tarde cuando regresaron de nuevo a la base. Allí les estaba esperando el general Hammond. "SG-1, será mejor dejar la búsqueda para mañana, aunque la MALP no ha encontrado señales de vida en el planeta a parte de vosotros."

"No vamos a dejar de buscarle, él no lo haría, se que está en alguna parte, no se ha podido desvanecer como si nada general." O'Neill dio un paso hacia Hammond, sabiendo que el resto de su equipo le respaldaba en lo que estaba diciendo y que sentían lo mismo que él. "Todos vimos el resplandor, algo se llevo a Daniel. lo que tenemos que averiguar es donde."

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero eso no será hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando hayan dormido las horas necesarias, hayan descansado y hayan comido decentemente, ya es bastante haber perdido _por el momento_ a uno de los mejores hombres de la base, no estoy dispuesto a que vosotros también enferméis."

O'Neill quería contestar, rebatirle eso y conseguir volver a salir esa misma noche, pero no lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo, el general tenía razón, todos estaban agotados, aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho, comenzaban a pensar en la terrible posibilidad de no volver a ver a Daniel con vida y eso les estaba minando la moral.

"Muy bien general, mañana a primera hora, reanudaremos la búsqueda." Jack y el resto del SG-1 se encaminaron hacia los vestuarios, pero al escuchar al general hablar de nuevo, se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta.

"Una cosa más coronel. Puede que no le guste." Sólo con haber dicho eso Jack sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que el general tenía que decirle. "Pero mañana tendrán con ustedes una nueva incorporación en el equipo. Ya ha retrasado bastante su incorporación por lo ocurrido al doctor Jackson, pero las instrucciones del presidente Petrelli son muy claras, quiere saber como funciona el comando Stargate y quiere tener la mejor información posible."

"Señor, ¿no cree que ya hemos tenido bastante con perder a Daniel que ahora quiere que seamos niñeras del _hermanito del presidente?"_

"Es un placer conocerle coronel, me alegra saber que está de acuerdo en mi… en nuestra incorporación." Todos los allí presentes se volvieron hacia la nueva voz. "Soy Peter Petrelli, _el hermanito del presidente_." Peter alargó la mano hacia Jack, que se quedó callado por un momento, estrechando la mano del chico. "Ella es Claire." La chica apareció justo detrás de Peter. Viene conmigo coronel."

"General, usted dijo que era un nuevo miembro, nadie nos dijo nada de que fuéramos a tener una animadora en las misiones." En un acto reflejo Claire dio un paso adelante, pero Peter la retuvo.

"Coronel, le vuelvo a repetir que son órdenes del presidente, así que intente amoldarse a la nueva situación. Los quiero a todos mañana, aquí a primera hora para continuar con la búsqueda del doctor Jackson." El general desapareció, mientras todos los actuales integrantes, exceptuando a Daniel, del SG-1 se quedaron allí.

"Coronel, estoy echa polvo, me voy a dormir, quiero estar a pleno rendimiento mañana para seguir con la búsqueda." Carter se marchó, no quería saber nada de lo que el coronel estaba pensando sobre los nuevos miembros del equipo, ya tenía bastante con la preocupación por el paradero de Daniel.

Por su parte, Teal'c también se despidió escuetamente y se fue a su habitación a dormir, mientras Peter y Claire, disimuladamente entrelazaron sus manos con fuerza, sin que el coronel se diera cuenta.

"Coronel, se lo que le ha ocurrido a su amigo y puedo asegurarle que podemos serle de mucha ayuda para encontrarlo." Dijo Peter de la forma más calmada que pudo, a pesar del comportamiento de Jack con ellos.

"Espero que podáis ver el pasado y el futuro y decirme donde narices se ha metido Daniel, si no, no veo de que manera me podéis ayudar." Se quedó mirando a los dos y se dio cuenta que estaba pagando con quien no debía su frustración por haber vuelto a perder a Daniel. hacía mucho que le había prometido a su amigo que le protegería, cuando apenas tenían conocimiento de lo que había al otro la de la puerta y de nuevo, le había fallado. "Chicos, no es por vosotros, simplemente habéis llegado en el peor momento posible."

"Yo creo que no coronel, dénos un poco de tiempo y verá como le sorprendemos." Dando por terminada la conversación Peter y Claire se dieron la vuelta de regreso a la habitación que tenían asignada, mientras el coronel se quedaba allí, viéndolos marchar.

- o -

"Pobre, se como se siente, yo he estado a punto de perder a Nathan más veces de las que me gustaría y se que es un sentimiento horrible." Peter se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando con fuerza. "Todavía no se porque narices quiere Nathan que esté aquí, pero si puedo hacer algo para ayudarles a encontrar a su amigo…"

Sin decir nada Claire, que acababa de salir del cuarto de baño después de darse una ducha, se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos. "Creo que Nathan sabe que eres la persona en la que más puede confiar para que seas sincero sobre el comando. Tiene muchas presiones, se que mucha gente quiere hacerse con el proyecto Stargate, pero él te ha escogido a ti, supongo que eso significará algo."

Mostrando una amplia sonrisa, Peter besó a su adorada Claire. "¿Se puede saber de donde has sacado todo eso?"

"No soy una simple animadora como muchos creen." Dijo la chica simulando una mueca de enfado. Peter se abrazó a ella y se tumbó en la cama, llevando el cuerpo de Claire entre sus brazos.

"Nunca he dicho que lo fueras, no estaría con _una simple animadora,_ pudiendo estar con la chica más linda e inteligente que conozco." Claire le revolvió el cabello, mientras se echaba a reír. Un momento más tarde le besó con avidez, como si hubieran pasado días sin hacerlo. "Bueno, eso también es un buen motivo para que te quiera tanto."

Claire continuó besándole, las mejillas, la nariz, la frente y de nuevo, tras mirarlo un momento a los ojos, esos ojos pardos que desde la primera vez que los había visto le habían llamado la atención, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios con pasión.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y un momento más tarde Sam entró en la habitación. Claire se incorporó, cubriendo el cuerpo de Peter con el suyo y con la oscuridad que había en la habitación.

"Vaya, pensaba que te habrías levantado allí, perdona no quería molestarte. Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna idea de cual es la habitación que le han asignado a Peter? Venía a deciros que nos vamos en una hora, pero no se donde está."

"Peter, ah claro, su habitación." Peter y Claire, a través de la petición expresa de Nathan, habían conseguido que ningún miembro de la base, excepto el general Hammond, supiera que tío y sobrina estaban juntos desde hacía un año. "Pues la verdad, yo… no…" Antes de que pudiera terminar, dos manos rodearon su cintura, dejando a Carter sin palabras.

"Supongo que tarde o temprano alguien se enteraría." Peter apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Claire y sonrió inocentemente, viendo como la sorpresa inicial de Sam se convertía en comprensión. "Pero nos gustaría…" Comenzó a decir él mientras acariciaba las manos de Claire lenta y cariñosamente.

"No os preocupéis no diré nada, es vuestra vida y vosotros sois quienes tenéis que decirlo si queréis."

"Gracias, Sam eres muy amable."

"Bueno, pues eso, que lo quería deciros es que salimos en una hora. Y en cuanto al coronel, no os toméis muy mal lo que os dijo, no está en sus mejores días, ninguno lo estamos."

"Lo se, ya he pasado por alguna situación similar." Dijo Peter antes de despedirse de Sam. Cuando Carter cerró la puerta, Claire comenzó a reír. Realmente lo había pasado mal. No se trataba de que quisiera esconder su relación con Peter, pero esperaba poder decírselo a la gente de una forma normal. Peter se levantó, cogió las manos de Claire y la levantó, abrazándola un momento más tarde. "Siento que ni siquiera para esto podamos tener una vida normal." Sin llegar a contestar ella se elevó sobre sus pies y le besó.

- o -

Las voces de los delincuentes llegaban sin problemas a la mente de Matt y le estaban destrozando. _"Este tío es un pirado, no tiene nada importante, ni siquiera lleva dinero encima."_

"_Quien sale de casa sin dinero y que pintas, de que manicomio se ha escapado."_

"_Deberíamos darle una paliza por ser un borracho que se deja caer en mitad de la calle."_

Llevado por los fuertes pensamientos y acompañado de Mohinder, Matt llegó hasta un callejón. Tal y como ya sabía antes de llegar, vio a los tres hombres alrededor de un cuarto que parecía inconsciente, allí tumbado en el suelo.

"¿Por qué no os piráis de aquí y os metéis en vuestros asuntos?" Dijo uno de los hombres volviéndose hacia ellos.

"Porque soy del FBI y ese hombre de allí es sospechoso de algunos de los peores crímenes de los últimos meses, no creo que queráis probar suerte con él." Mohinder lo miró sorprendido e intentó no reírse cuando los tres hombres se levantaron casi de un salto y huyeron despavoridos.

Los dos amigos se acercaron hacia el hombre en el suelo. "No parece tan peligroso como dices. Creo que te has excedido un poco al ponerlo de psicópata, es muy mono."Dijo Mohinder mientras se agachaba y comprobaba que el hombre estaba bien. "Doctor Daniel Jackson. ¿Qué es está insignia, SGC?" Monhinder se volvió hacia su amigo, que lo miró tan extrañado como él. "Lo ves, no podía ser un asesino."

"Pues con tu experiencia con los hombres no creo que puedas decir que tengas buen ojo." Mohinder se volvió para recriminarle pero Daniel se removió y al volverse, vieron que había abiertos los ojos por ti.

"Hola." Daniel se incorporó notando su cuerpo más pesado que nunca.

"¿Quiénes sois vosotros y como he llegado aquí?"

"Eso era precisamente lo que iba a preguntarte yo." Dijo Mohinder sonriendo a Daniel. "No es muy normal quedar inconsciente en un callejón."

"¿Callejón?" Daniel miró a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar, aunque en realidad, no reconocía ningún lugar. "Se que va a sonar raro, pero ¿tenéis alguna idea de quien soy yo?"


	3. Chapter 3

Un hombre, un rostro que le parecía familiar pero que no sabía quien era. Había otras dos personas más, un guerrero y una mujer. Todos los miraban, hablaban con él como si lo conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Daniel no sabía quienes eran, para él era la primera vez que los veía.

Imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, tantos nombres, tantos lugares en los que no recordaba haber estado, pero que al mismo tiempo, le producían una sensación de familiaridad que no sabía explicar.

"¡Jack!" Daniel se despertó gritando ese nombre, aunque si le preguntaran porque lo hacía dicho, no tenía ninguna respuesta posible.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el mismo apartamento al que le habían llevado aquellos dos hombres que había conocido en la calle. Todavía no sabía porque se preocupaban por él, ya le habían dicho que no lo conocían de nada, pero que aún así estaban dispuestos ayudarle.

"Soy Mohinder Suresh y el es Matt Parkman." Le había dicho uno de los dos hombres, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Yo…" Daniel suspiró, en ese momento su mente estaba completamente en blanco, por mucho que intentara obtener la información que deseaba, allí parecía no haber nada. "Lo siento, no se quien soy."

"No te preocupes, ya lo averiguaremos. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a casa? No deberías estar deambulando por la cuidad en tu estado." Daniel asintió en realidad no tenía muchas opciones, no sabía a donde ir o si debía ir a algún sitio, así que decidió hacerle caso, Mohinder Suresh parecía un tipo agradable e inofensivo, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

El apartamento estaba cerca, pero durante el camino, Daniel fue mirando a todos lados, coches, edificios, gente que pasaba a su lado. Todo era completamente desconocido, por no saber, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba exactamente.

"New York." Le dijo Matt, como si él hubiera hecho la pregunta, aunque no había sido así. "Suponía que si has perdido la memoria tampoco sabrás donde estás." Disimuló Matt.

Matt era un buen policía, por lo que le daba la impresión que el recién llegado no era exactamente una amenaza para ellos, no después de lo que habían vivido durante los últimos años.

Sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de aquel hombre, en esos ojos azules que lo miraban todo como si quisieran empaparse de todo lo que veían. No se trataba de nada malo, pero ese desconocido parecía saber mucho más de lo que les mostraba. Estaba seguro que cuando recuperara la mente, su mente debía estar llena de una información increíble.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero no lo suficiente como para que Mohinder no aceptara tener al recién llegado en casa. "No vamos a dejarlo en la calle, sin memoria, sin recuerdos, completamente sólo." Había dicho Mohinder cuando Matt le había hablado del problema de espacio.

"Claro, tu sólo lo haces por ser un buen samaritano, no se trata de que sea muy _mono._" Mohinder lo fulminó con la mirada y esperando que el recién llegado no le hubiera escuchado. "Tranquilo, sólo lo ha escuchado tu mente. Por cierto, no le digas nada de momento a tu nuevo amiguito de lo mi habilidad."

"¿No me dirás que estás celoso?" Mohinder sonrió con malicia mientras se marchaba hacia la habitación que le habían dejado a Daniel.

"¿Por qué voy a estar celoso?" Pero Mohinder ya había desaparecido en el otro cuarto.

Daniel estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada fija en la pared. Se sentía perdido, como si alguien se hubiera olvidado de él y se molestaran en ir a buscarlo. _"¿habrá alguien buscándome? ¿Alguien se habrá preocupado por mi ausencia?"_

"_Habla con él, está asustado y no es para menos. Pero tu podrías consolarlo." _Mohinder se dio la vuelta dispuesto a recriminar a Matt las palabras que había dejado en su mente. _"Lo digo en serio, Peter será empático, pero tu no sabes lo que es odiar a alguien, habla con él, lo necesita." _

Mohinder no contestó y siguió caminando hacia Daniel, se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, tal vez no quisiera hablar, tal vez era de los que preferían estar solos en los momentos de bajón. Por eso, tan sólo esperó a que fuera Daniel quien hiciera o dijera algo.

"¿Por qué lo haces?"

"¿Perdona?"

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mi cuando ni siquiera me conoces? Podría ser un asesino y matarte en mitad de la noche."

"Créeme, no serías el primer asesino que conozco y que intenta matarme en mitad de la noche, pero tu no eres uno." Daniel lo miró sin poder creer las palabras de su nuevo amigo, si es que lo podía llamar así. Mohinder se echó a reír. "Lo digo en serio, mi vida no ha sido la más sencilla en estos últimos años, he perdido al cuenta de las veces que han intentado matarme o que han estado a punto de destruir el mundo y si mi instinto no me falla, otra vez, diría que estarías en el bando de los buenos."

"Sabes que no entiendo nada ¿verdad?"

Mohinder sonrió. Le gustaría poder contarle todo lo que había sucedido en New York y con su vida desde que había llegado allí, pero Matt tenía razón, no había que adelantar acontecimientos, seguramente el desconocido no sería un asesino, pero no podían estar seguros que no trabajara para alguno de sus enemigos.

"No te preocupes, no tienes porque conocer toda la locura de nuestras vidas. Lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es encontrar tu vida y devolverte a quien eras."

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, luego Mohinder preparó la cena, pues el otro hombre, Matt, no sabía cocinar y cenaron los tres. Sus nuevos compañeros de casa le dijeron que tenían una niña, que estaba en casa de una amiga esa noche. "Pero no somos pareja, yo sigo soltero." Le dijo Mohinder para su sorpresa.

Daniel se fue a dormir pronto y fue entonces cuando comenzaron las visiones, los sueños demasiado reales, toda esa vorágine de sensaciones que no le dejaban descansar.

Mohinder llamó a la puerta, parecía bastante preocupado por él, al pasar Daniel se dio cuenta que el profesor no debía de estar durmiendo todavía, pese a ser bastante tarde. A su lado apareció Matt, con el pelo revuelto y parecía medio dormido. Daniel les contó lo que había visto y el como sentido que tenía todo aquello para él.

"Deberíamos ayudarle." Le dijo Mohinder a Matt, como si Daniel hubiera desaparecido de la habitación. "Tu puedes ayudarle y lo sabes."

"No voy a hacerlo, se trata de su intimidad, puede que me entere de cosas que él no quiera que nadie sepa."

"¿Y como lo va a saber si no se acuerda ni de quien es?"

"Perdonad chicos, podría alguien decirme lo que estaba pasando aquí."

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia él. Mohider suspiró y sentó en la cama. Se volvió un momento hacia Matt que se encogió de hombros como si le estuviera contentando a una pregunta que Daniel no había siquiera escuchado.

"Matt tiene una habilidad, puede leer los pensamientos, introducirse en mente de las personas, puede que eso te ayude a recordar quien eres." Daniel lo miró en silencio y comenzó a reír. Sin embargo, cuando ninguno de los dos hombres le siguieron el juego, se detuvo en seco.

"¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Puede leer mis pensamientos?" Mohinder y Daniel se miraron, como si de repente un pequeño brillo de complicidad hubiera nacido entre ellos, pues Mohinder comprendía perfectamente la estupefacción de Daniel, el había pasado por lo mismo al descubrir la habilidad de Matt.

"Puedo hacerlo y creo que no te gustaría que dijera en voz alta lo que estás pensando ahora mismo." Daniel se ruborizó, pero la oscuridad de la noche, le ocultó de que los otros dos hombres le vieran.

No podía negar que el profesor le parecía atractivo, mucho incluso, pero apenas lo conocía de unas horas y precisamente por eso no iba a decirle que creía empezar a sentir algo por él, por sus ojos negros, por su sonrisa embriagadora o por lo bien que se estaba portando con él.

"¿Entonces, si entras en mi mente, podrás ayudarme?"

"No lo se, pero podríamos probar."

Daniel miró a Mohinder, no sabía por que todavía, pero necesitaba la aprobación del profesor para seguir adelante, para dejar que un desconocido llegara a unos pensamientos y a unos sentimientos a los que él mismo tenía la puerta cerrada. Cuando Mohinder asintió con tranquilidad y levemente tocó su mano para darle mayor seguridad, Daniel aceptó la propuesta de Matt.


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Puede alguien decirme porque estamos haciendo esto?" Jack estaba cansado. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y porque estaba haciendo caso a esos dos desconocidos.

"No es fácil de explicar y tampoco tenemos tiempo para hacerlo ahora." Contestó Claire sin quitarle la vista encima a Peter. "¿Quieres recuperar a Daniel, verdad? Entonces deja que hagamos las cosas de esta forma."

Jack suspiró. Al coronel le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, excepto cuando se trataba de Daniel, entonces podía hacer una excepción y dejarle hacer su trabajo con el arqueólogo quería. Pero se trataba de dos personas que acababa de conocer y ya estaban haciendo lo que les daba la gana.

Todavía no entendía que le había hecho acceder a sus peticiones, aunque supuso que cuando le dijeron eso de, _podemos ayudarle a encontrar al doctor Jackson,_ todos sus prejuicios desaparecieron y decidió escucharles-

"Bien, chicos nos vamos. Disfrutad de la visita."Jack estaba de buen humor, dentro de lo que cabía, esa mañana. Por fin iba a poder ir busca de Daniel y tal vez conseguiría averiguar que le había ocurrido y donde estaba.

"Coronel, tenemos que pedirle un favor." Aquella chiquilla que no podía tener más de veinte años y que más parecía una animadora que una exploradora, se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. "Se que puede sonar bastante raro, pero necesitamos papel, Peter necesita papel."

"¿Papel? Claire, no vamos a pasar el rato ¿recuerdas? Cuando cruces esa puerta, estarás en otro planeta y si no tienes cuidado, te pueden matar de muchas formas distintas."

"Lo se muy bien coronel, pero se trata de encontrar al doctor Jackson."

"Deja de usar a Daniel para que acepte vuestros términos." Jack sonó bastante enfadado, pero desde que Daniel había desaparecido, todos los utilizaban para conseguir lo que quería, que descansara, que se tomara unas horas libre, que llevara a esos dos intrusos con él.

"Claire está en lo cierto." Peter apareció por fin. Claire se dio la vuelta y apenas pudo creer que ese fuera realmente él. Vestido con el uniforme del SGC apenas parecía él, incluso parecía más mayor de lo que realmente era. "Digamos que tengo una habilidad, que me permite ver cosas que han pasado o que sucederán y luego soy capaz de plasmarlas en papel." Jack lo miró con incredulidad. Le habían contado muchas cosas, había visto muchas otras que la mayoría del mundo no creería, pero precognición, pera algo nuevo para él. "Por favor, sólo queremos ayudar. Usted nos permite ir en su equipo, podría haberse negado he leído su historial, pero no lo ha hecho. Tal vez sea porque piensa que podamos ofrecerle algo bueno."

"O simplemente porque tu hermano es el presidente y negarme sería como firmar mi propia carta de despido." Jack suspiró con fuerza. "Qué mas da. Carter coja lo que los niños le piden y vámonos de una maldita vez, estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso."

Al escucharle hablar, Sam notó lo alterado que estaba. Durante los últimos días no parecía él. Apenas hablaba con nadie y cuando le preguntaban algo, todos sus pensamientos estaban puestos en la desaparición de su amigo.

El planeta parecía estar tranquilo. _"Todos parecen estarlo, hasta que empieza la fiesta." _Dijo Jack para si mismo, mientras comenzaba inspeccionar los alrededores de la puerta. Ya había perdido a su mejor amigo, no iba a perder a ningún miembro más de su equipo.

"Muy bien chicos, este es el plan. Carter ve al artefacto, pero no toque nada. Inspecciónelo, saque fotos y todo lo que quería, pero no se acerque demasiado a él. Teal'c, vigila la puerta, asegúrate que tengamos una manera rápida de salir, en caso de necesitarlo antes de tiempo. Vosotros dos conmigo, sea lo que sea que vayáis a hacer, quiero estar delante para verlo."

Todos aceptaron sin rechistar y cada uno se puso a hacer el trabajo que le había sido asignado. Jack siguió a Peter y Claire. Simplemente caminaban, sin decir nada, Peter parecía concentrado que debía de estar más a allá de lo que los demás podían ver. _"O simplemente está loco."_ Pensó Jack, aunque no lo dijo.

Estaban cerca del artefacto, cerca del lugar en el que había desaparecido Daniel. Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo de Jack, como si Daniel todavía estuviera allí. ¿Y si otra vez volvía a ser invisible o estar en otra dimensión como aquella vez? Quiso decir su nombre en alto a ver si ocurría algo, pero al ver lo que sucedía delante de él, se quedó callado y simplemente observó.

"¿Peter?" Claire sabía por experiencia que no tenía sentido intentar llamar su atención. Peter había entrado en trance, como él siempre decía. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba viendo, lo mantenía entretenido con sus dibujos, desde luego el poder que había adquirido de Isaac, era bastante útil.

Al principio fueron simples trazos, rayas sin sentido, pero poco a poco, esos dibujos comenzaron a tomar forma y a tener sentido. Jack no se lo podía creer, sabía que estaba viendo a Daniel, esa mirada cristalina era inconfundible, incluso en dibujo.

Parecía estar investigando el artefacto, luego en otro dibujo, una fuerte luz lo rodeaba y un momento después desaparecía. "¿Dónde ha ido?" Dijo, el coronel, como si se tratara de una película, pero nadie le respondió.

Entonces volvió a verle, estaba tirado en el suelo, parecía tratarse de una ciudad, unos hombres le rodeaban y no parecían tener buenas intenciones. Un nudo se puso en el estómago del coronel, si le había ocurrido algo malo a su amigo, no se perdonaría nunca todo el tiempo que había perdido sin haberlo encontrado.

El último dibujo era en una habitación, era bastante pequeña, no había demasiada luz, pero pudo ver a Daniel en la cama, parecía dormido, o al menos así lo esperó el coronel. Un hombre estaba con él, aunque no lo reconoció. No se podía ver su cara, porque estaba en sombras, pero algo le dijo que ese hombre no quería hacerle daño a Daniel, si no que estaba cuidando de él.

Entonces también se dio cuenta que había una sombra en la esquina del dibujo, alguien que los observaba en silencio. Pero ese hombre si que no le daba buena espina, no lo podía ver, pero estaba seguro que no era de fiar.

"Lo siento se ha ido." Dijo Peter que había vuelto a la normalidad. Clarie le sonrío y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Tras lo cual se abrazó a él con fuerza. "Lo siento coronel, me gustaría haber podido ver algo más, pero está lejos."

"No te preocupes, al menos ahora se que Daniel está vivo." Jack cogió el último dibujo y lo miró atentamente. No le gustaba nada que Daniel desapareciera, pero ver que podía estar herido y continuar en peligro, el gustaba todavía menos, sobretodo porque no podía ayudarle.

Un ruido sonó a su espalda, todos se dieron la vuelta y entonces comenzaron los disparos. El primero fue fácil de esquivar, el Jaffa no se había escondido bien, pero el segundo le cogió por sorpresa.

"Cuidado coronel." Le dijo que Claire que había visto aparecer al enemigo. Con fuerza, se tiró contra Jack y lo empujó. El coronel cayó al suelo, y la chica sobre él, pero estaba herida, el impacto que tenía que haber recibido él, había dado en Claire.

"Mierda." Jack dejó con cuidado a Claire en el suelo y la protegió tras una roca antes de prepararse para disparar.

"No se preocupe coronel, se pondrá bien, sabe lo que ha hecho."

"Si, acababa de suicidarse. Os dije que tuvierais cuidado." Peter se acercó a Claire y tras comprobar que no había ningún resto de metralla ni nada parecido en su cuerpo, esperó a que se recuperara sola.

Jack no comprendía nada, una chica, poco más que una animadora, según podía ver él, acababa de salvarle la vida, arriesgando la suya a cambio. Su tío, aunque su relación era bastante extraña, no se preocupaba por ella y para su mayor sorpresa, se puso delante de él frente a los Jaffas.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo? Te van a matar." Peter le sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en los Jaffas que les estaban atacando.

"Que lo intenten si quieren." Los Jaffas volvieron a la carga, pero un momento después de que dispararan, sus disparos quedaron paralizados en el aire y un instante más tarde, tras un movimiento de Peter con la mano, los dos guerreros salieron despedidos, como si hubieran tirados con ellos de una cuerda. "Creo que podemos marcharnos."

Justo cuando Jack iba a preguntar por lo que había ocurrido, Claire comenzó a toser y tras quedar un momento inerte, se levantó. "¿Estás bien? A veces me cuesta acostumbrarme a que hagas eso."

"Un momento, un momento, ¿es que ninguno de los dos va a explicarme que es lo que ha pasado aquí?" Jack se cruzó de brazos, definitivamente eso era lo más raro que había visto en toda su experiencia en el SGC.

"Es un poco largo de contar coronel, pero le agradeceríamos que no le comentara a nadie lo que acaba de ver. Bueno supongo que sería bueno que la mayor Carter y Teal'c lo sepan ya que estamos en el mismo equipo, pero en cuanto a los demás…" Aquella mirada de cachorrillo abandonado le recordó a la mirada que solía usar Daniel para conseguir algo de él.

"Claro, porque no. Por cierto, ya que estamos contando secretos, ¿de verdad sois tío y sobrina o hay algo más entre vosotros? No es que quiera ser cotilla, pero no se, veo una relación extraña entre vosotros."

Claire y Peter se miraron. Había sido una buena forma de decirlo, una relación extraña. Los dos sonrieron. "Digamos simplemente que es difícil de explicar." Jack tuvo su respuesta en la mirada que los dos intercambiaron. Definitivamente, había muchas cosas que el presidente no le había contado de los recién llegados.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel mantuvo la mirada fija en el Mohinder. Apenas se conocían pero algo en el profesor le hacía confiar en él. "Todo irá bien, te lo prometo." El precoser se sentó a su lado y luego se volvió hacia Matt, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Estás preparado? " Matt se concentró en la mente de Daniel. Todo estaba confuso, no había lógica en sus pensamientos, como si se tratara de todas las piezas de un puzzle y todas estuvieran revueltas. Le costaba estar ahí, podía notar lo mucho que Daniel se estaba esforzando por saber quien era y ahora comprendía porque no estaba consiguiendo nada.

Había muchos paisajes diferentes y tanta gente, que no conseguía sacar nada en claro. Entonces apareció un nombre de la nada. "¿Quién es Daniel, crees que puede ser ese tu nombre?"

"No lo se, es posible pero puede ser cualquier cosa, tal vez sea el nombre de mi padre o de mi hermano."

"O de tu novio." Dijo Matt de repente. Mohinder lo fulminó con la mirada, sabía lo que estaba haciendo el policía, pero no era la mejor forma de conseguir que el desconocido se fijara en él.

"Tampoco hace falta que forcemos la cosa en el primer día. ¿Qué tal si pides unas pizzas y cenamos tranquilamente?" Hasta que Matt no se levantó y se fue hasta la puerta, Mohinder no dejó de mirarlo.

Al verlo desaparecer, suspiró aliviado, al menos ahora su amigo no volvería a meter la pata. "Parece que no va a ser nada fácil." Por fin Daniel, que parecía haberse quedado perdido en todos esos pensamientos que recorrían su mente, se decidió a hablar. "No puede ser tan complicado saber quien soy, pero Matt tiene razón, si no se recordar si ese tal Daniel soy yo o si algún un hombre ahí fuera, que me quiere está, preocupado por mi."

"¿Crees que lo hay, que hay un hombre, ya sabes, que tienes novio?" Mohinder pocas veces tenía el don de la oportunidad y esa como de costumbre no había sido una. En lugar de callarse y ser más sutil a la hora de acercarse a Daniel, se había lanzado a la piscina, sin querer saber si había agua.

Daniel se lo quedó mirando sorprendido y sonrió, dejándose caer sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. "Al menos ya se algo de mi mismo, soy un desastre. ¿Por qué no llevaba documentación cuando me encontrasteis? Al menos sería un buen punto para empezar."

"En realidad si que había algo." Mohinder se levantó de la cama y cogió del respaldo de una silla la cazadora que llevaba Daniel. Había restos de sangre del ataque de aquellos tipos en la calle, pero el profesor prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

En lugar de eso, le mostró el símbolo del SG-1 que había en el brazo. "¿Te dice algo?" Daniel pasó los dedos por el emblema, pero su mente estaba completamente vacía, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero desde luego, ese símbolo no representaba nada importante para él. "Lo siento pensé que te podía ayudar. Por cierto, ¿el nombre de Jack te ha refrescado la memoria?"

Aunque la primera vez que había cruzado por su mente ese nombre no lo había tomado en consideración, cuando esa segunda vez una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre pronunciado, se dio cuenta que era realmente importante ese tal Jack.

"Es mi mejor amigo y trabajamos juntos." Daniel tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Ante él estaban pasando imágenes como si de una película muda se tratara. No había diálogos, había otra gente que hablaba con él, pero no podía escucharlo. Había una mujer rubia y un hombre negro bastante grande y también estaba ese otro hombre, hablaba mucho, pero Daniel no era capaz de escuchar sus palabras.

De repente todo se volvió negro otra vez, esos recuerdos o lo que fueran se habían esfumado tan rápido como habían aparecido. "Mierda, ahora no." "Daniel se abrazó a sus propias rodillas y enterró la cabeza en medio. "Se ha ido, no hay nada. No se nada porque estoy como al principio."

Sin levantar la cabeza, notó que el profesor se sentaba frente a él en la cama y le acariciaba el cabello. "Todo va a salir bien." En ese momento una imagen apareció en su mente, un flash, una pequeña porción de un recuerdo completo que estaba intentando aparecer.

El mismo hombre de su visión, aquel que tanto hablaba, estaba con él, Daniel se sentía deprimido, quería morirse, aunque no estaba seguro porque motivo. Tan sólo estaba seguro que si hubiera tenido un arma cerca en ese momento, se hubiera disparado en la cabeza por la desesperación.

Pero ese hombre se lo había impedido, estaba sentado con él en el suelo, mientras Daniel lloraba desconsoladamente. Luego le abrazó y le acarició el cabello como lo había hecho Mohinder en ese momento.

"Es Jack, el está ahí siempre que necesito ayuda, el coronel siempre está ahí." Daniel levantó por fin la cabeza y sin más, abrazó con fuerza al profesor, mientras se reía felizmente. "Lo he visto, es Jack, mi amigo, mi compañero y es militar. Gracias Mohinder, si no hubieras estado aquí…" Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía sus dos manos sobre las mejillas del profesor que lo miraba cariñosamente, sin decir nada. Daniel se apartó rápidamente. "Perdón, no quería que te sintieras violento."

"¿Violento? Dices que te he ayudado, estás empezando a recordar por no se muy bien que he hecho yo. Eso no es motivo para sentirme violento, más bien orgulloso de haberte ayudado.

Daniel volvió a poner sus manos sobre el rostro del profesor y de repente le dio un beso rápido en los labios, para volver a separarse de él. "Me muero de hambre, espero que Matt haya encargado ya las pizzas." Se levantó de la cama de un salto y antes de salir de la habitación, se volvió hacia le profesor. "Gracias Mohinder, si hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte que estés a mi lado sin apenas conocerme, sólo tienes que decírmelo."

Pese a lo que realmente le hubiera gustado pedirle después de aquel encantador beso, Mohinder decidió decir otra cosa menos inoportuna. "Sólo necesito que recuperes tus recuerdos y puedas contarme todo lo que sabes y lo que has vivido."

"Trato hecho." Dijo Daniel, sonriente, antes de darse de nuevo la vuelta y salir hacia el salón. "Ojalá supiera cual es mi pizza favorita, pero estoy hambriento, así que da igual. Matt ¿sabes que? He visto en mi mente mi primer recuerdo."

"Eso es genial."

"No tengo ni idea de lo que significa, pero al menos es un principio." Daniel se sentó a la mesa, junto a Matt y la pequeña Molly, que miraba al extraño con curiosidad.

Mohinder se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a Daniel. Estaba confuso tras lo que acababa de ocurrir. Daniel le había besado, eso estaba muy claro, pero no había sido algo emocional, o romántico.

"_Sólo te estaba dando las gracias por ayudarle a abrir su mente a sus recuerdos. No te hagas ilusiones, Matt te lo dijo ayer, no tiene buen ojo con los tíos y ese beso no ha significado nada."_

Matt levantó la mirada hacia el profesor. Desde que vivían juntos, había conseguido evitar leer la mente de Mohinder y de Molly a menos que ellos le dieran permiso para hacerlo, al fin y al cabo se trataba de su intimidad.

Pero ese momento Mohinder estaba pensando con tanta fuerza, que cualquier barrera que hubiera puesto para impedirlo, no hubiera servido de nada. Así que el recién llegado había besado a Mohinder. _"Espero que sepa lo que hace." _Lo que menos quería Matt es que su amigo volviera a hacerse daño.

"¿Se puede saber que haces hay sentado? se te va a enfriar la pizza." La voz de Molly, devolvió a Mohinder a la realidad. Intentó apartar de su mente, de todos sus pensamientos lo que acababa de ocurrir y disfrutar de una cena con su familia y con el hombre sin memoria que le estaba trastocando su mundo.

- o -

La sala de reuniones del SGC estaba más concurrida, que nunca. Ningún miembro del SG-1, ni el mismísimo general Hammond quisieron perderse las explicaciones que el hermano del presidente tenía que decirles sobre sus sorprendentes habilidades y la capacidad de su sobrina para no morir por el impacto del disparo de una lanzadera.

Mientras la reunión llegaba, Peter no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Nathan sobre esconder los poderes.

"Vale, allí hacen cosas y tienen aparatos que dejarían con la boca abierta a casi toda la humanidad, pero nosotros todavía debemos protegernos."

"Nathan, estás hablando de encuentros con alienígenas, me has contado todas la veces que la tierra ha estado en peligro y lo que significa viajar a través del Stargate. ¿No crees que podrían aceptar la posibilidad de hacerse invisible o volar?"

"Peter no me metas en nada de esto. Es tu responsabilidad mantener sus habilidades y las de Claire en secreto por el bien de todos nosotros."

"¿No será más bien por el tuyo propio? ¿Qué pasaría si la prensa se terminara enterando que su presidente ha dejado de usar el Air Force One porque puede volar por si mismo?

"Peter esto no tiene ninguna gracia, ni como tu hermano ni como el presidente. Tengo bastantes enemigos por ahí, que estarían encantados de usar nuestras habilidades en mi contra. Así que lo pido por favor, evita usar tus poderes e intenta que no le pase nada a Claire para que no tenga que regenerarse."

Se lo había prometido y dos días más tarde ya había roto su promesa. Pero había sido un accidente, si no hubiera atacado a esos dos Jaffas, alguno de los miembros del SG-1, estaría ahora muerto, ni él ni Claire habían tenido ninguna opción.

Teal'c lo estaba esperando en la puerta y pese a mantener si pose serena y firme, no le quitaba ojo de encima, como si en realidad, fuera él el extraterrestre o como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Todos estaban allí esperando ya, Claire llegó un momento más tarde, llevando unas hojas en la mano, las mismas en las que había estado dibujando Peter cuando habían estado en el planeta.

"Bien señor Petrelli, segundo parece tiene algo que contarnos." Le dijo el general Hammond, mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa de reuniones.

"Si, os debemos una explicación a todos, siento mucho no haberos dicho que somos _especiales_, pero se lo había prometido a mi hermano, si supierais por lo que hemos pasado durante los últimos años a causa de nuestros poderes…"

Sin decir nada, Claire fue hasta la silla de Peter y le puso delante el último boceto que había dibujado. "Creo que tienes que ver esto es importante." Todos los presentes miraron el dibujo y para los miembros de SGC, tan sólo era Daniel durmiendo y dos hombres a su lado, nada que les dijera el paradero de su compañero.

"¿Estás segura, crees que es él?" Claire asintió con preocupación. "Entonces debemos encontrarlo antes que Sylar."

"Un momento, vosotros dos, ya basta de secretitos. ¿Quién demonios es ese Sylar y porque tiene que ver con Daniel?" El coronel ya estaba cansado que mientras los recién llegados le ocultaban información, le era difícil recuperar a su amigo.

"Sylar es alguien que no le gustaría tener delante coronel y que espero que no esté cerca de Daniel antes de que lo encontremos nosotros. ¿Reconoces al otro hombre? Como no consigamos algo más no tenemos por donde empezar."

Peter y Claire miraron concienzudamente el dibujo y de repente escucharon la voz de Carter que les iluminó por fin. "¿Os habéis fijado en la niña que se ahí al fondo, detrás del hombre que está sentado? Parece asustada de ese tal Sylar."

Peter y Claire se miraron. "¿Crees que puede ser Molly?"

"¿Estáis diciendo entonces que Daniel está en La Tierra?"

"Y más concretamente en New York."

La sombra de Sylar en la esquina del dibujo no le daba buena espina a Peter. Esperaba llegar a tiempo para salvar al doctor Jackson de aquel despiadado hombre o si no el coronel lo pagaría con ellos por haberle ocultado información.


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Así que Daniel te besó?" Matt y Mohinder estaban sentados en el banco del parque, observando a Molly jugar con dos de sus amigas. El profesor se volvió de golpe hacia Matt.

"No me besó en el sentido de Besarme. Fue más un beso de agradecimiento, nada más."

"Ah, claro, por eso no puedes dejar de pensar en él." Matt sonrió con malicia, pero a Mohinder pareció no hacerle ninguna gracia. "Es normal, los besos de agradecimiento no son fáciles de olvidar."

"¿Te importaría dejarlo ya?" Mohinder se cruzó de brazos, fijando la mirada en la niña que lo saluda alegremente. "Además, ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestro acuerdo de que no nos leerías la mente ni a Molly ni a mi?"

"No te he leído la mente; a veces tiendes a pensar con demasiada fuerza en un tema que llega hasta mi, no lo puedo evitar. Perdona si te he molestado, pero te estás haciendo demasiadas ilusiones con Daniel, si es que se llama así y no sabemos nada de él."

Por una parte, Matt tenía razón, a Mohinder le gustaba de verdad Daniel, era simpático atento y cariñoso con Molly, los dos se entendían bien, Daniel hablaba como un científico, incluso a lo mejor lo era.

Pero hacerse ilusiones con un extraño era algo con lo que Mohinder ya había fallado alguna vez y no quería cometer el mismo error otra vez, sobretodo teniendo a Molly a su cargo.

"Tienes razón, tengo que tomarme las cosas con más calma, ya tendré tiempo de conocer a Daniel mejor, supongo. Pero estoy tan sólo desde hace tanto tiempo." Matt lo escuchaba en silencio, Mohinder se había sincerado pocas veces con su amigo, era alguien más bien cerrado, pero Matt no podía reprochárselo por lo que había sufrido. "¿Sabes que la última vez que estuve con alguien fue con Sylar? Dios, sólo pensar que es lo mejor a lo que puedo aspirar." El golpe en el hombro lo hizo reaccionar.

"¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? Eres un tío muy atractivo, podrías tener a quien tu quisieras con sólo chasquear los dedos y todavía te lamentas por lo que falló la última vez."

Matt no soportaba ver a su amigo sufrir y hacerse daño de esa forma, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle y sabía exactamente lo que su compañero de piso necesitaba en ese momento.

"¡Molly cariño, nos vamos!" La niña fue corriendo dando pequeños saltitos hacia ellos mientras Mohinder miraba a su amigo sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

"Matt, ¿Qué pretendes?"

"Quieres saber si Daniel siente algo por ti ¿verdad?" Mohinder balbuceó unos sonidos ininteligibles y luego se quedó callado. No iba a negar que se estaba muriendo por saber si tenía alguna oportunidad. "¿Qué tal si se lo dices tu? Invítale a cenar o algo así." A Mohinder le cambió la expresión de repente, él no era de los que invitaba, no era de los que daban el primer paso en una relación, prefería llevar la iniciativa una vez que tenía el camino seguro. "No me mires así y si no se lo dices tu, voy a entrar en su mente y se lo sacaré."

"No te atreverás." Matt se levantó en cuando Molly llegó hasta ellos, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa, mientras el profesor lo miraba, todavía sentado en el banco.

Sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo y eso le hacía sentirse más ridículo todavía, no quería tener una celestina que le arreglara su vida sentimental, no estaba tan desesperado; podía hacerlo él mismo.

"Vale, espera un momento, lo haré. Pero prométeme que no te meterás en medio." Matt levantó dos dedos y sonrió como si se tratara de la persona más inocente del mundo. "¿Qué tal si os vais al cine?"

"Si, porfa vamos al cine." Molly tiró de la mano de Matt, mientras este tenía la mirada puesta en su amigo. No estaba convencido de que Mohinder lo fuera a hacer de verdad, pero tenía que darle esa opción antes de intervenir tal y como había pensando en un primer momento.

"Vale, pero cuando volvamos, no os quiero ver en casa." Mohinder asintió en silencio y vio como su amigo y Molly se alejaban charlando alegremente. El profesor respiró hondo y por fin se encaminó hacia el apartamento.

- o -

Aunque le habían ofrecido que se uniera a su pequeña excursión al parque, Daniel había preferido quedarse en el apartamento consigo mismo, tratando de recordar algo más. Al menos a Jack ya le había puesto cara y poco a poco iba viendo más imágenes del coronel a su lado, obviamente debían ser muy buenos amigos.

En cambio no lograba sacara nada más de la mujer rubia y del enorme hombre negro. Debían ser importantes, porque en algunos de los recuerdos que aparecían con Jack, ellos también estaban allí.

Estaba cansado, extenuado después de estar toda la tarde frente a unas hojas de papel, apuntando sensaciones, imágenes, todo lo que le pudiera dar una pista de quien era realmente.

A eso de las cinco y media sonó el timbre y por un momento pensó en no abrir, nadie sabía que estaba allí, por lo que quien fuera se extrañaría de verlo sólo en el apartamento; pero al final decidió abrir.

Ante él apareció un hombre, alto como él, moreno y algo siniestro. Tal y como Daniel había pensado, se extrañó al verlo. "Busco al doctor Suresh." Dijo por fin el extraño que no le daba buena espina a Daniel.

"Lo siento Mohinder ha salido con Matt y Molly, volverán más tarde." El hombre sonrió, aunque Daniel no supo porque. "Si quieres les dejo un recado de tu parte."

"¿Y tu quien eres?" Daniel sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, pues por mucho que le gustara responderla, no sabía como hacerlo.

"Parece ser que me llamo Daniel, aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello, sólo se que he aparecido aquí de repente, que no tengo memoria de mi vida antes de este apartamento y que puede que hasta sea un superhéroe sin saberlo."

El hombre volvió a sonreír ante esa respuesta. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez Daniel fuera un superhéroe con poderes fuera de lo normal, poderes como los que a él le gustaba recolectar. Sin decir nada, el extraño entró en el apartamento.

"Creo que lo esperaré aquí. Por cierto no me he presentado, soy Gabriel, un viejo amigo del profesor, seguro que me echaba de menos. ¿Y tu que, eres su nuevo novio? Porque no te pareces en nada a mí, yo diría que no eres su tipo." Gabriel se desplomó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos, mientras disfrutaba del desconcierto de Daniel.

"No soy novio de nadie, al menos que yo sepa y tampoco se si Mohinder tiene novio, pero creo que estás siendo un poco grosero y que deberías irte." Gabriel se levantó, haciendo un gesto negativo con la mano.

"Perdón creo que no me has entendido amigo. Si alguien sobra aquí, eres tu. El doctor Suresh es mío, aunque tengo que reconocer que no me extraña que viera algo en ti, tan encantador y educado, tal vez equivoque y su tipo sean también los tíos parecidos a él mismo. De todas formas, tienes razón en algo, puede que seas un superhéroe, porque no es muy normal aparecer de la nada. Así que creo que voy a comprobarlo, a ver si puedo aprovechar algo de ti. Por cierto, llámame mejor Sylar."

Sylar levantó la mano y Daniel sintió la presión en el pecho que lo empujaba contra la pared, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo y un momento más tarde estaba maniatado en la pared con cuerdas invisibles.

"Espero que así el profeso comprenda quien es el único que le quiere de verdad."

- o -

"¿Así que hay un tipo suelto por ahí que se dedica a sacar los cerebros de la gente? Y yo que pensaba que los goaulds eran malos." El helicóptero estaba a punto de aterrizar en una de las grandes y altas azoteas de New York.

Peter y Claire habían puesto al SG-1 al tanto de lo que Sylar era capaz de hacer, pero no estaban seguros si habrían comprendido toda su maldad hasta que no hubieran visto una de sus fechorías.

"¿Y que demonios va a querer de Daniel si no tiene ningún poder que le interese a vuestro amigo?" Peter se había hecho esa misma pregunta desde que había visto el dibujo, Daniel no pintaba nada cerca de Sylar, no tenía que ser una amenaza para el arqueólogo.

"Mohinder." Dijo Claire pensando en voz alta. Todos se la quedaron mirando en silencio, incluido Peter que no había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. "¿No lo ves? Sylar siempre se ha sentido atraído por Suresh, tal vez incluso haya pasado algo entre ellos. ¿Y si Daniel se encontrara en medio? Si estaba en casa de Mohinder y Matt, puede que Sylar vaya a buscar a Mohinder y Daniel aparezca en medio. Puede ser una simple coincidencia."

"Supongo que ahora dejara de meterse con las animadoras coronel." Le dijo Carter entre risas. Era todo lo que podía hacer para quitarse momentáneamente la idea de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a Daniel si no llegaban a tiempo.

Era su amigo desde hacía muchos años. Habían pasado por más cosas juntos de lo que cualquier persona normal pudiera esperar y había creído perderlo demasiadas veces para su gusto, una más no estaba dispuesta a pasarla.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, ya habían aterrizado Peter ya había bajado del helicóptero y estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono. "Mohinder, estamos en la cuidad, ¿estás en casa?"

"Voy para allá ¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué hay de vuestro nuevo invitado, está Daniel Jackson en el apartamento?"

"Con que al final si que se llama Daniel, va a estar muy contento cuando se entere de que… un momento, como sabes lo de Daniel."

"Mohinder escúchame no hay tiempo para explicaciones, ya te pondremos al día. El caso es que los compañeros del doctor Jackson lo están buscando y creemos que está con vosotros."

"Lo has visto en una de tus visiones ¿verdad?" Peter cada vez le sorprendía más al profesor, su cantidad inagotable de poderes le proporcionaban unas capacidades físicas y mentales increíbles.

"Si y no es lo único. Sylar también aparecía en esas visiones, creemos que Daniel está en peligro."

"¿Qué, por qué?" Mohinder comenzó a caminar más rápido estaba a dos minutos de llegar a su apartamento pero le gustaría poder telestransportarse en ese mismo segundo. "Bueno es igual, ya me lo contarás. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estamos a una manzana del apartamento espéranos."

"¿Por qué hablas en plural?" Mohinder no quería dejar de hablar, para así poder evitar sentirse completamente inútil por no tener poderes y no poder defender a Daniel de Sylar.

"Estoy con Claire y un par de amigos. Ya…"

"Si, si ya me lo contarás, pero ahora date prisa."

- o -

Jack abrió la puerta de apartamento de una patada y al ser un lugar pequeño, en un minuto comprobaron que no había nadie, ni rastro de Daniel, ni de Sylar, pero afortunadamente tampoco había restos de pelea.

"¿Qué crees que habrá hecho con él?" Preguntó el profesor a Peter, buscando respuestas en un buen amigo, ya que excepto Claire, no conocía a ninguno de los allí presentes.

"Al menos está vivo, si no lo habría dejado aquí, como hace siempre."

"¿Por qué no lo maté cuando tuve la ocasión?" Peter puso una mano en su hombro, para reconfortarle, aunque por su expresión desesperación Peter sabía que no iba a conseguir mucho.

"Porque no eres un asesino como él, no es tu naturaleza. Pero lo vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo, además cuento con ayuda especial." Peter se volvió hacia O'Neill que lo miró sorprendido. "Ellos tienen tecnología muy avanzada y ciertos contactos _especiales._" Jack lo seguía escuchando, esperando que dijera algo más allá de lo que tenía permitido para taparle la boca, pero no lo hizo. "Creo que sientes algo por Daniel y te prometo que no lo vas a perder."

Mohinder agachó la cabeza, perder era un verbo que no le gustaba. En el colegio no había soportado perder una competición, de adulto no le gustaba perder una novia o un tío al que quisiera conquistar y ahora estaba a punto de perder a un hombre por el que, sin apenas saber nada de él, se estaba empezando a enamorar.


	7. Chapter 7

"No pueden haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, tienen que estar en algún sitio." Jack no podía estar más frustrado, no sabía quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras esperaba que alguien apareciera con una gran idea.

Miraba a Peter, Mohinder y Matt hablando de ese tal Sylar, al que no conocía, alguien que parecía ser un tipo realmente peligroso, aunque después de haberse enfrentado a tantos señores del sistema y a los replicantes, no creía que un ser humano pudiera ser tan terrible como ellos decían.

"Lo encontraremos no te preocupes, conocemos a Sylar, daremos con él." Matt acababa de presentarse al coronel como federal y al igual que Mohinder y Peter conocía muy bien los movimientos de Sylar; parecía un hombre tranquilo, con las ideas claras, muy diferente de como veía a Mohinder.

El profesor estaba inquieto, _"Demasiado."_ Pensó el coronel mientras veía al doctor Suresh mover las manos con nerviosismo. No hablaba mucho, pero su comportamiento delataba que estaba realmente preocupado. _"Si apenas conoce a Daniel." _Desde luego no eran celos lo que sentía, pero hasta ese momento, él era el que se preocupaba pro Daniel, si le pasaba algo el coronel era quien lo encontraba, quien le ayudaba, no un extraño que lo conocía de dos días, que parecía desvivirse por el bienestar de su mejor amigo.

Tal vez después de todo, no sería tan difícil encontrar a Daniel, si lo que Matt decía sobre los poderes de su hija, era cierto. "Molly, cariño, ¿crees que podrías encontrar a alguien?" La niña asintió. Al verla el coronel, le pareció una personita mucho más adulta de lo que realmente era, aunque realmente no sabía por todo lo que había pasado la niña a lo largo de su vida.

"¿Es Sylar verdad? Tiene a Daniel." Matt tan sólo asintió también, a veces se sorprendía que Molly estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "No quiero que ocurra nada malo, es un tío genial, me gusta Daniel."

Jack sonrió, esa era la sensación que siempre provocaba Daniel en todo el mundo, ya fuera alguien de este mundo o de la galaxia más lejana. Solía caer bien a todos y el primer vistazo al doctor Jackson siempre era bueno y amistoso. No podía comprender como alguien pudiera querer hacerle daño.

La niña cogió uno de los planos de New York que había en el apartamento y se sentó en el suelo. Lo había hecho cientos de veces, pero pocas sabía que tenía una responsabilidad tan grande sobre sus hombros y que tanta gente estaba esperando su respuesta, algunos como Mohinder, verdaderamente nervioso, y no era para monos, tan sólo con pensar que Sylar tuviera a Daniel y lo que podía hacerle, era suficiente para no estar tranquilo.

Todos los adultos de la a sala la estaban mirando y por mucho que intentaba pensar que estaba haciendo aquello por el bien de su nuevo amigo Daniel, la presión la ponía nerviosa y eso, aunque no dijo nada, le hacía concentrarse más lentamente.

"¿Tenemos que fiarnos de la palabra de una niña?" Tanto Peter, como Mohinder y Matt, se quedaron mirando fijamente a Jack. Las palabras del coronel habían sido demasiado hirientes, pero a Jack le costaba controlar sus emociones, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amigo una vez más. "Lo siento no estoy acostumbrado a usar la ayuda de una niña."

"Molly no es sólo una niña." Contestó Peter que ya estaba cansado de la superioridad que siempre mostraba el coronel con todos ellos desde que lo habína conocido

"Igual que tu novia no es sólo una animadora." Si Jack hubiera mirado a Carter y Teal'c en ese momento, los dos lo hubieran asesinado tan sólo con la mirada.

"Señor no tenemos ninguna forma de saber donde está Daniel, estamos en una ciudad de varios millones de personas y si ellos pueden darnos una idea sobre donde buscar, no creo que debamos rechazar su ayuda."

Jack tenía que reconocerlo, estaba con las manos atadas en ese momento, Daniel estaba desaparecido y se le habían acabado las ideas para encontrarlo. Tal vez y después de todo, no era tan mala opción que una niña con superpoderes, que le recordaba a la mismísima Zelda Rubinstein, les diera el paradero de su amigo y su secuestrador, al que poder matar, si le dejaran en cuanto Daniel estuviera sano y salvo.

"Además, ¿No cree que apreciamos a Daniel? Ha pasado un par de días aquí, era un desconocido y se acabó convirtiendo en nuestro amigo. Quiero encontrarlo tanto como usted coronel, téngalo por seguro."

Mohinder se arrepintió de sus propias palabras nada más terminar de decirlas, pues al mirar al coronel de nuevo, se dio cuenta que su expresión había cambiado, parecía estar _ligeramente _furioso con él.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que eres su amigo? No le conoces, ha estado dos días en tu casa y ya crees que sabes todo sobre él. Soy su mejor amigo desde hace más de seis años y le conozco mejor que nadie. Está en peligro, si no ya me habría llamado. Así que dejad de hablar como si todo estuviera bien y vamos a buscarle de una vez."

Todos los presentes en la habitación escucharon en silencio. El coronel ya no podía soportarlo más, había esperado mucho rato, pero no le habían dado ninguna solución para encontrar a Daniel.

"Lo siento, no pretendía molestarle coronel, es sólo que… aprecio a Daniel y aunque lo conozco de dos días, puedo hacerme una idea de porque usted es su mejor amigo, desde luego no pretendía entrometerme en su amistad."

El profesor desapareció en la cocina, avergonzado y con ganas de romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Por poco no había reconocido que tenía miedo de no volver a ver a Daniel y no poder decirle lo que empezaba a sentir por él. Quería preguntarle al coronel cual era su relación con el doctor Jackson, pero como siempre, el miedo se lo impidió.

Porque si realmente se estaba entrometiendo en algo más que una simple amistad de años… pero no pero no se atrevía, no estaba preparado, no hasta que hubiera hablado con Daniel, si es que volvía a verlo.

"Señor, creo que ha sido demasiado duro con el doctor Suresh."

"No lo creo mayor. Esta gente trata con un psicópata y ya cree que están enfrentándose al fin del mundo." Jack se sentó en el sillón que tenía delante de él y miró lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Matt y Peter estaban con Molly, no podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando, pero de momento la niña no había encontrado nada y el coronel comenzaba a dudar que fuera a conseguirlo realmente, su instinto no hacía más que repetirle que aquello era una soberana pérdida de tiempo para todos.

Teal'c permanecía en silencio y aunque parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, con su mismo aspecto impasible, Jack sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba; no había nada que lo demostrara, pero Jack conocía a su amigo tanto como a Daniel y estaba seguro de ello. Teal'c estaba preocupado por Daniel.

"Creo que lo que el doctor Suresh pretendía decir…"

"Se muy bien lo que quería decir, no hace falta que me lo explique, mayor." Jack respiró con fuerza, se estaba tomando todo aquello realmente mal, estaba demasiado afectado por la desaparición de Daniel, pero no tenía porque pagarlo con los demás, no se lo merecían. "Lo siento, no debería hablarle así. Se que el profesor Suresh siente algo por Daniel, ese chico se sabe hacer querer."

"¿Y usted?" Jack se la quedó mirando, era la primera vez que le hacía una pregunta tan íntima y directa desde que se conocían. "Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado eso, no ha sido apropiado."

"No estoy enamorado de Daniel si eso es lo que me está preguntado. Pero es mi mejor amigo, es quien mejor me entiende y creo que es recíproco. Los años juntos nos han unido demasiado como para pensar que alguien se interponga entre nuestra amistad. Ya le hemos perdido y no soportaría pasar por algo así otra vez."

"Usted es fuerte señor."

"Pero no estoy preparado para algo así."

- o -

Claire había salido del salón y se había dirigido a la cocina donde estaba Mohinder. El profesor se había sentado en el suelo, junto a la pared, rodeado de una absoluta oscuridad. Quería estar sólo, ya había hecho el ridículo demasiado por un día. Sin decir una palabra, la chica fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

"No tienes porque avergonzarte por lo que has dicho. Yo supe que sentía algo especial por Peter el primer día que nos vimos, cuando me salvó la vida en Odessa. Desde entonces supe que quería estar con él."

Mohinder sonrió ligeramente. "Pero no se quien es Daniel Jackson. Ha llegado a mi vida sin memoria, sin recuerdo alguno, ¿y que hago yo? le pongo en manos de Sylar. Se que ese desgraciado vino aquí buscándome a mi. No creo que Daniel vaya a querer tenerme cerca por mucho tiempo cuando lo encontremos."

"No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Has cuidado de Daniel y por lo que nos has dicho le ayudaste a comenzar a recordar lo suficiente para saber quien es Jack O'Neill, más que odiarte, creo que tendría que estarte agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por él."

"Claro y por eso, cuando me vea va a venir corriendo a mis brazos. Vamos Claire, en cuanto sus compañeros le encuentren, se irá con ellos a su base supersecreta y no volveré a verle nunca más." Mohinder se quedó mirando a lo que ocurría en la otra habitación.

Todos parecían ocupados en tratar de ayudar y sin embargo él, estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de oscuridad, esperando que ocurriera un milagro. "No tenemos nada en común, él viaja por el espacio salvando la galaxia."

"Y tu has ayudado a salvar la ciudad y a todos nosotros en mas de una ocasión."

"Creo que lo que menos me conviene ahora es que me des esperanzas, pero gracias de todas formas. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal vuestra primera misión en otro planeta?"

"Nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabes, a me dispararon, Peter me salvó la vida. Creía que en otros planetas ocurrirían cosas diferentes, pero es lo mismo que en la tierra."

"¡Lo tengo, he encontrado a Sylar!"

El mensaje de Molly conmocionó a todos los que estaban allí, Mohinder se levantó de un salto y salió al salón, el resto ya estaban haciendo un círculo alrededor de la niña, incluso el coronel O'Neill, que tan reticente había parecido estar a que Molly pudiera ayudarle en algo, estaba allí, atento a lo que iba decir la niña.

"No están lejos de aquí, en un bloque de apartamentos, todo está muy oscuro, pero creo que Sylar no está sólo." Matt le dio la mano a la niña, había querido intentar aquello muchas veces, pero siempre había creído que era una tontería.

"Oh dios mío." Dijo Matt.

"_Jack, se que me estás buscando, pero ven por favor. Mohinder, creo que te conozco, y si sientes algo por mi, avisa al coronel, porque creo que te.. Me duele, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho." _Matt respiró con fuerza, lo había conseguido, a través de Molly había logrado escuchar los pensamientos de Daniel, pero por algún motivo en el que prefería no pensar, había dejado de escucharle, tal vez había quedado inconsciente o tal vez... no dijo nada, sería lo mejor.

"Está asustado." Jack se sobrecogió, Daniel no era de los que se asustaban con facilidad, algo realmente terrible tenía que haberle ocurrido. "Le pide ayuda coronel y Mohinder, también quiere verte." No dijo nada sobre el fuerte sentimiento que había leído en la mente de Daniel hacia el profesor lo que menos necesitaba ahora Mohinder, era distraerse con lo que sentía en su corazón, igual que tampoco habló del dolor que recorría el cuerpo de Daniel.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos a buscarlo." Por fin, la esperanza apareció en el corazón del coronel, aunque estaba seguro que Matt le estaba ocultando algo, algo que no le gustaba y seguramente sería terrible para Daniel


	8. Chapter 8

De nuevo volvieron al helicóptero. El estruendo del aparato apenas les permitía escuchar nada más, por lo que todos permanecieron en silencio durante los minutos que duró el vuelvo hasta el edificio donde se suponía que Sylar tenía a Daniel. O'Neill estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que apenas estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Daniel estaba en su cabeza y durante un momento algunos de los momentos más importantes de su vida trabajando juntos. Sonrío al verlo aparecer en la base después de haberlo dado por muerto al matar a Apophis.

Lo había dado por muerto entonces, se le había roto el corazón tener que dejarlo en la nave y cuando por fin lo volvió a tener delante, abrazarlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos fue todo lo que parecía lógico en ese momento.

Ahora lo había vuelto a perder y durante una décima de segundo volvió a temer no volver a verlo. Si ese tal Sylar le hacía algo, lo mataría, por muchos poderes que tuviera, por muy peligroso que fuera, acabaría con él si Daniel salía mal parado.

"¿Señor se encuentra bien? No se preocupe, Daniel ha salido de situaciones peores que esta. Ya verá como lo encontramos y todo sale bien." Jack sonrió, Carter siempre estaba allí para apoyarle y decirle lo que necesitaba oír.

Por su parte, Mohinder mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo de New York. Pocas veces se había enamorado en la vida y hasta ese momento todas habían salido desastrosamente mal. Se había sentido atraído por Sylar, antes de saber que era un asesino y tras mantener una relación fugaz con él, consiguió dejarlo, aunque el otro jamás se olvidó de él.

Después de eso, había tenido un par de relaciones, nada importante, para un hombre que quería ser feliz con el amor de su vida a su lado. Pero, aún así, todavía esperaba poder enamorarse de nuevo y se preguntó si Daniel podía llegar a ser el príncipe azul que él buscaba.

"_Deberías preguntárselo cuando lo veas." _Mohinder se giró hacia Matt que estaba estando a su lado. Tenía la mirada fija puesta en él. Siempre que podía, le gustaba hablar con él mentalmente. Desde que tenían a Molly, una niña que había pasado por todo; era la única forma de que no averiguara siempre que algo malo ocurría a su alrededor. _"Me refiero a tus sentimientos. Estas colgado por él; aunque no te lo reprocho, es muy mono y encantador. Si realmente te gusta…"_

"_Ahora mismo Daniel podría estar muriéndose y tu me estás diciendo que me declare ante él. Matt, por favor, primero necesito saber que está bien y luego, tal vez… pueda decírselo."_

Matt Parkman era un hombre optimista; no le gustaba pensar que la gente podía morir y que podían ocurrir terribles cosas. Por eso, cuando escuchó las palabras de Mohinder, sonrió; definitivamente, su amigo estaba colgado por Daniel, enamorado diría él y en cuanto las cosas se solucionaran, haría todo lo posible por ayudarle.

"_Dime que estará bien, tu que ves las cosas buenas siempre."_

"_Estará bien y como ya te dije te está esperando, porque quiere decirte algo."_

"_Vamos Matt, no me cuentes películas, que no creo que salte a mis brazos en cuanto me vea. Dejémoslo en que se alegre de que ayude a salvarle la vida."_

"Hemos llegado señor." Dijo el piloto a todos los que estaban.

En menos de un minuto, el helicóptero paró en el edificio, el SG-1, a falta de Claire que se había quedado cuidando de Molly, bajaron rápidamente y tomaron posiciones. Matt y Mohinder fueron los últimos en hacerlo, aunque antes de pisar el suelo, Mohinder creyó que las piernas le iban a fallar, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie.

"Este es el plan. Peter, quiero que uses tus poderes o como quieras llamarlo y acércate al piso, asómate a la ventana y comprueba la situación en el interior." Comenzó decir O'Neill, tomando el mando de la situación. "Vosotros dos, conocéis a Sylar, id al apartamento, presentaros allí y entretened a vuestro amigo un rato. Carter, Teal'c, ya sabéis lo que quiero. Pero por favor, hagámoslo bien, se trata de al vida de Daniel."

"A ver si lo he comprendido bien, ¿quiere usarnos como cebo a Mohinder y a mi? ¿Qué pasa si Sylar nos ataca? Mi poder no servirá contra él y Mohinder…"

"Yo estaré bien, el coronel tiene razón, Daniel está en el peligro y mientras estemos aquí, no le estamos ayudando. Además Peter estará cerca y podrá ayudarnos." Mohinder se giró hacia su amigo y este asintió.

"Muy bien, veo que todos habéis comprendido el plan, vamos allá."

- o -

Por tercera vez aquel día, Daniel despertó. Le dolía la cabeza y apenas podía mover el brazo izquierdo. Lo miró, estaba esposado a la pata de la cama. Volvió a tirar de él, pero el terrible dolor pudo con él.

Unos pasos sonaron a sus espaldas. Sabía muy bien quien era, pues Sylar, tal y como había dicho que se llamaba, llevaba todo el día divirtiéndose con él. Aquel horrible hombre se arrodilló a su lado y con un fuerte golpe, le hizo caer al suelo boca arriba.

"No me puedo creer que no tengas ninguna habilidad especial. Eres tremendamente inteligente y hablas demasiados idiomas para ser normal. Creo que tendré que buscarlas más a fondo, porque desde luego, tienes que tener algo."

"No espera. No se de que me estás hablando, no tengo memoria ya te lo he dicho; puede que tenga alguna habilidad de las que tu dices, pero no lo sepa. Ayúdame a recordarlo."

Sylar sonrió, siempre le había gustado mirar a sus víctimas a los ojos antes de matarlas, ver el miedo y el terror a lo que sabían que estaba por venir. Pero, sin embargo, este sujeto, era distinto; lo miraba extrañado, confuso, incluso, pero no con temor; como si estar a punto de morir fuera algo normal en su vida.

"¿Quiere eres? Siento una tremenda curiosidad por ti." Se acercó tanto a él, que Daniel creyó que iba a besarle, pero Sylar se quedó ahí, mirándole a la cara, aplastándole el cuerpo con el suyo.

"Creo que ya se porque has causado esa impresión en Suresh. Siempre le han gustado los perrillos abandonados y, amigo mío, eres todo un encanto. Es una pena que tenga que encontrarte cuando yo haya terminado contigo."

Sylar se incorporó y movió la mano sobre la frente de Daniel. Un momento más tarde el dolor comenzó a destrozarle la cabeza. Una gota de sangre corrió por su rostro y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gritar.

- o -

Matt y Mohinder estaban a punto de llamar a la puerta tal y como había dicho el coronel, cuando escucharon el grito. Aunque apenas lo conocía, Mohinder supo en seguida que se trataba de Daniel y lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

"Tenemos que entrar ahí." Matt asintió y dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta la tiró delante de ellos. Sacó su arma y entró en el apartamento justo antes que Mohinder. "¿Daniel?"

"Vaya Mohinder, veo que has venido a buscar a tu novio. Llegas justo a tiempo para despedirte de él." La horrible sonrisa de Sylar lo dejó clavado en el suelo, pero Matt levantó el arma.

"Deja marchar a Daniel. Él no tiene ninguna habilidad, no vas a sacar nada que te interese de él."

"Eso todavía esta por ver Parkman, todavía tengo esperanzas en él." Sylar movió la mano y el arma salió disparada de la mano de Matt. "Siempre con los mismos trucos Matt. Esperaba que por un a vez hubieras venido con algo mejor que nuestro amigo el doctor Suresh."

Sylar estaba tan entretenido hablando, que no vio venir el golpe telekinético que le envió Peter. Apareció en la terraza, aterrizó y entró en el apartamento, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo a Sylar en cuanto se pusiera en pie.

"Vaya, así que venís con la caballería. ¿Qué tal está tu hermano, Peter? Tal vez algún día le haga una visita a la Casa Blanca." Peter no contestó, había aprendido con el tiempo a no caer en sus trucos.

Para sorpresa de Sylar tres personas más aparecieron en la puerta, no los conocía de nada y las siglas SG-1 en sus uniformes no le dijo nada. Se dispuso a ponerse en pie, pero el hombre grande y negro apuntó contra él un arma que no había visto en su vida y por la cara de pocos amigos, no tenía ningún problema en dispararle.

"Bueno, tengo que reconocer que por una vez, esto no me lo esperaba chicos. Os dejo a vuestro amigo, ya tendré otra oportunidad de evaluar sus poderes. ¿Seguro que no ha notado nada raro en si mismo últimamente? Estoy convencido que escondo un gran secreto en su interior."

Sylar sonrió con maldad y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, se desvaneció en el aire. Mohinder respiró aliviado, si algo había aprendido a no fiarse de lo que podía o no podía hacer Sylar.

"Daniel." Dijo el coronel entrando en el dormitorio. Mohinder lo siguió de cerca, aunque dejó que fuera él quien se acercara a Daniel.

El doctor Jackson estaba tirado en suelo, hecho un ovillo. Puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y espero. "Daniel." Este suspiró y gimió, mientras había estado inconsciente no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía la herida de la cabeza y cualquier movimiento que hiciera con el brazo herido. "No intentes moverte, todo ha terminado y te vamos a llevara a casa."

"Mohinder." Jack sintió que el corazón se le partía. Tantos años a su lado, salvándole la vida y ahora Daniel esperaba encontrarse a otra persona. Al menos sabía que aquello no era normal en Daniel, que le había ocurrido algo al desparecer en aquel planeta y que con ayuda, conseguiría recuperarlo.

"Estoy aquí." Dijo el profesor, con cierto miedo a la reacción del coronel. Pero al final se arrodilló junto a él, delante de Daniel, para que pudiera verlo. "Has sido muy valiente con Sylar, no todos resisten tanto su juego mental." Mohinder sonrió, aunque ver la sangre correr por la frente de Daniel no era la mejor visión posible.

"¿Vamos al apartamento?"

"No." Mohinder le acarició la frente y con un pañuelo intentó cortar la hemorragia que pronto manchó la tela de rojo. "Vamos a llevarte a un lugar donde atenderán."

"El brazo me duele." Con ayuda de un alambre que encontró cerca, O'Neill consiguió liberar el brazo de Daniel y al colocarlo en una posición normal, lo escuchó quejarse.

"Lo siento, pero en cuanto Janet se ocupe de ti, estarás en pie en dos días."

"¿Quién es Janet?"

"Una buena amiga." Contestó el coronel con tristeza.

"¿Tu también vienes verdad? Se quien eres, Jack, pero no te recuerdo, pero Mohinder, él ha estado conmigo estos días, se que es un buen tío…" Mohinder miró a O'Neill, sabiendo que se dedicaba a algún tipo de trabajo secreto, no iba a decir que si sin más.

"Claro que vendrá, tus amigos siempre han sido bienvenidos en la base." Mohinder asintió dándole las gracias al coronel. Ambos se apartaron cuando el equipo médico se acercó a Daniel, pero los dos se lo quedaron mirando. "Tu ahora descansa, ya tendremos tiempo de ayudarte a recordar."

Haciendo caso al coronel, en cuanto lo dejaron en la camilla, Daniel cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado agotado y le dolía todo mucho, como para mantenerse despierto mucho más rato.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack estaba parado junto a la puerta, todavía no se había atrevido a entrar en la habitación, por mucho que deseaba hacerlo. Desde su escondite, en el que ninguno de los dos hombres podían verlo, el coronel llevaba un rato escuchando su conversación.

"Ya te he dicho que no me voy a ir mientras me necesites." Dijo Mohinder acercándose la cama de Daniel. "Te lo dije cuando te encontramos en aquel cuarto y lo sigo manteniendo. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites."

"Todo esto es muy raro. Todo el mundo aquí se comporta con total normalidad conmigo, me conocen, saben quien soy. Yo en cambio, los miro y no veo más que extraños, excepto por el coronel, es el único al que recuerdo como un amigo, al menos eso es lo que creo, pues no tengo las imágenes en mi cabeza, tan sólo sensaciones."

Mohinder comenzó a reír por lo que Daniel se quedó callado mirando con incredulidad al profesor. "Lo siento, pero ¿siempre eres así? Quiero decir, apenas te conozco de hace dos días y no sabía como eras realmente."

"¿Eso es bueno?" Con mucho cuidado, Daniel alargó la mano hacia la del profesor y un momento más tarde sintió el calor de su piel bajo la suya. "Ya sabes, tienes razón, apenas nos conocemos y tal vez no te guste la persona que soy en realidad cuando recupere la memoria."

Mohinder se sentó en la cama, mostrando una enorme sonrisa que cautivo a Daniel. "Claro que es bueno, además estoy seguro que es totalmente impsible que no me guste lo que encuentre cuando te recuperes. Eres inteligente, muy inteligente y eso me encanta. Además adoro a los hombres a los que les gusta tener una buena conversación… quiero decir, las personas." Mohinder se ruborizó y por mucho que intentó que Daniel no se diera cuenta, no consiguió ocultarlo.

"Muchas gracias, sabes como hacer sentir bien a la gente, seguro que así te has ganado a la gente con la que has salido."

Mohinder sonrió con tristeza. "Muy amable por tu parte, pero lamentablemente tampoco he estado con tantos... con tanta gente. No soy alguien con una vida social muy intensa ni nada de eso."

- o -

"Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?" Jack se dio la vuelta, allí estaban Sam y Teal'c observándole.

"Claro mayor, ¿Por qué lo dice? Daniel está en casa, estará recuperado muy pronto y todo volverá a la normalidad." Teal'c tan solo hizo un gesto que Jack comprendió perfectamente. "No estoy celoso ni mucho menos. No siento nada por Daniel más allá de que sea un buen amigo."

"Le echas de menos." Dijo Teal' con firmeza, ante lo que Jack contestó con una silencio y una pequeña sonrisa. "Es tu amigo, es normal."

"No _le echo de menos_ como tu estás insinuando T."

"Señor, no creo que las cosas vuelvan la normalidad de la que usted habla…" Un soldado pasó al lado de los tres amigos, por lo que Sam no continuó hablando.

Jack bajó la mirada, respiró hondo y mientras escuchaba la conversación que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación, decidió ser sincero con sus amigos. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta la sala de reuniones, seguido por sus amigos, cerró la puerta tras ellos y cuando los tres estuvieron sentados, el coronel decidió hablar.

"Vale, puede que tengáis un poco de razón. No estoy celoso porque lDaniel quiera al profesor o porque esté enamorado de él. Pero si, le echo de menos, porque al fin y al cabo yo debería estar en esa habitación con él. Cada vez que le ha ocurrido algo yo estaba a su lado y ahora es Suresh el que está con él."

"Señor… Jack si me permite ser sincera, Daniel necesita a alguien a su lado, igual que usted o que yo. El trabajo nos aísla del mundo y no nos permite tener vida privada. ¿Y si Daniel siente algo realmente importante por el profesor? ¿Y si ha encontrado en él lo que todos seamos conseguir y algunos no parecen darse cuenta de lo que tienen delante?" Sam se arrepintió de lo que había dicho nada más decirlo, pero Jack parecía no haberlo comprendido.

"Daniel Jackson no intenta sustituir tu amistad O'Neill. Daniel te volverá a necesitar, aunque ame al profesor Suresh, tu seguirás siendo su mejor amigo."

Jack se quedó en silencio pensativo. Había estado confundido durante varios días ya. Desde que había perdido a Daniel no hacía más que pensar en él y en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta lo que sentía por él; pero ahora que lo había perdido, su amistad se había vuelto algo imprescindible en la vida del coronel y pensar que Daniel hubiera encontrado a alguien que le estuviera ayudando ahora, se sentía fatal.

"Supongo que tenéis razón." Sam también suspiró. si tan sólo el coronel mirara a su alrededor, tal vez encontraría algo en lo que fijarse y dejar de pensar en Daniel.

- o -

"Daniel, no se si es el mejor momento de hacer esto, pero tengo que preguntar una cosa." Daniel lo miró extrañado, mientras se acomodaba en la cama lo mejor que pudo, para evitar el dolor en el brazo.

"¿Qué ocurre? No se si me gusta que me mires así." Mohinder volvió a sonreírle. "Vamos ¿qué pasa?"

"El otro día… cuando estabas en el apartamento, cuando conseguiste recordar a Jack, tu me… besaste y no se, me preguntaba, si lo hiciste sólo porque te sentías bien o porque…" Se mordió el labio, pensando que tal vez hubiera metido la pata, sobretodo al ver el silencio en Daniel cuando se lo quedó mirando.

Se echó hacia atrás dispuesto a salir corriendo y desaparecer cuanto antes. Sin embargo, Daniel rodeó su espalda, Mohinder se quedó sentado, tenso y en silencio. "Si, te besé, pensaba que te había gustado." Dijo Daniel con una pequeña sonrisilla en sus labios.

"Si, claro que me gustó, pero no se si fue algo que hiciste en el momento o si ahora yo decidiera…" La mano de Daniel rozó su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y Mohinder volvió a callarse al quedarse sin respiración de repente. "Daniel."

Aunque sentía un fuerte dolor en el brazo lastimado, Daniel se incorporó, ayudado por el profesor que rodeó su cintura con las dos manos. Se quedaron mirando en silencio, los ojos azules de uno frente a los oscuros del otro, tan sólo eso, en aquella habitación nada más importaba en ese momento.

"Quiero besarte otra vez. Quisiera hacerlo todos los días al levantarme por la mañana. A mi no me preocupa que casi no nos conozcamos, me gustas y ya está. ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar tanto y me besas antes de que la cabeza vuelva a estallarme?"

Mohinder se acercó a Daniel, tomó su rostro con las dos manos, rozó con el pulgar la herida de su frente y tras pararse a pensar un momento juntó sus labios con los del doctor Jackson. Aquel fue un momento intenso, unos segundos que parecieron hacerse eternos, devorando los labios del otro cada vez con mayor intensidad.

"Daniel, lo siento." Dijo nada más separar su boca de Daniel.

"¿De que estás hablando? Creía que no se me daba tan mal besar, nadie me había dicho que tuvieran que pedirme perdón por besarles; tal vez esté en baja forma." Mohinder apoyó la frente en el pecho de Daniel y rió. El doctor Jackson le acarició y besó su cabeza. "Dime, ¿que te ocurre? Espero que no me digas que tienes novio."

"No, no es eso, bueno no exactamente, buen no era mi novio, no fue nada, al menos no para mi." Daniel volvió a besarle de improviso para hacer que dejara de hablar y se calmara un poco, pues le veía excesivamente nervioso y apenas podía comprender ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Vale, ahora que los dos estamos más tranquilos, vas a empezar por el principio y me vas a decir de que estabas hablando."

"Sylar." Tan sólo recordar aquel nombre hizo que Daniel palideciera de repente. Por culpa de su falta de memoria no recordaba las múltiples veces que un goauld había estado a punto de matarle; en sus recuerdos actuales, tan sólo Sylar le hacía sentir tanto miedo. Mientras escuchaba el relato de Mohinder, Daniel agrarró con fuerza su mano, sin decir nada. "Te atacó a ti porque está… no se como decirlo… obsesionado conmigo. Si no hubieras estado en el apartamento, si yo no te hubiera encontrado, ahora no estarías aquí, en la cama, herido y con el recuerdo de haber estado a punto de morir."

Por fin lo había dicho, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Daniel, pero al menos él se había liberado de aquel peso que no le dejaba descansar.

"Tienes razón, si no hubiera estado en el apartamento, ahora no estaría aquí, pero tu tampoco lo estarías y no me habrías besado y no estaría deseando volver a hacerlo y decirte que me gustas mucho."

"¿No estás enfadado conmigo?"

"¿Por ser tan encantador que los peores psicópatas se vuelven locos por ti? Creo que podré sobrevivir a eso mientras estés aquí cuando despierte." Todavía no estaba preparado para decirlo. No sabía si alguna vez en su vida había sentido algo semejante o si tan sólo había estado enamorado de alguien. Decidió esperar, el profesor parecía estar pasándolo mal por su culpabilidad. Ya tendría tiempo de decirle que se estaba enamorando de él.

- o -

"Doctor Lee ¿Cómo van sus investigaciones con la máquina?" Dijo Carter al entrar en el laboratorio.

"No es fácil decirlo, es una tecnología de los antiguos muy avanzada, no habíamos visto nada con esto anteriormente, creo que necesitaremos más tiempo para saber como funciona."

"¿Y que hay de Daniel, cree que podrán devolverle sus recuerdos?"

"Siempre y cuando consigamos la máquina y su manual de instrucciones claro que si."

"Ese planeta está ocupado por los jaffas, no hay forma de entrar y salir de allí de una sola pieza." El doctor Lee abrió la boca par decir algo, pero una voz a su espalda le impidió hacerlo.

"Tal vez dos personas que puedan morir serían de ayuda para traer la máquina." Sam se dio la vuelta y allí se encontró con Peter y Clarie, cogidos de la mano como siempre, dispuestos a volver a cruzar la puerta para ayudar a Daniel.


	10. Chapter 10

"Vamos coronel, sabe que podemos hacerlo, los jaffas no nos conocen no saben lo que podemos hacer y acabaremos con ellos antes de que se den cuenta." Peter quería ayudar, estaba cansado de ser el hermano pequeño el que siempre se quedaba en la retaguardia y ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabía que ser útil y ayudar a Daniel.

"Precisamente y yo tampoco se de lo que sois capaces. ¿Crees que es fácil de admitir que ninguno de los dos podáis morir o que tu tengas todas esas habilidades? Además, Claire es casi una niña todavía y el presidente Petrelli dejó muy claro que no debía ocurrirle nada malo."

"¿Acaso mi padre también os dejó claro las veces que nos ha engañado para llevar a cabo sus propósitos o las veces que ha estado a punto de provocar la destrucción de alguna de alguna ciudad, como por ejemplo, no se New York?"

Claire había permanecido callada hasta ese momento, dejando que fuera Peter el que convenciera a Jack de que les dejara hacer la misión, pero ya estaba cansada, todo el mundo idolatraba a Nathan como un gran presidente pero poca gente sabía lo que había hecho a lo largo de su carrera y los errores que podían haber terminado en desastres.

"Coronel, sabemos lo mucho que quiere recuperar al Daniel que usted conoció y para eso creo que nos necesita a nosotros." Peter había estado tan cerca de perder a su hermano demasiadas veces y había arriesgado tanto por mantenerlo siempre a salvo, que comprendía perfectamente todo lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar Jack por ayudar a Daniel.

El coronel suspiró con fuerza y se levantó. "Hablad con Hammond, al fin y al cabo él es el jefe de la base. Si el os deja, entonces no tendré nada más que decir al respecto, pero si os ocurre algo no esperéis que corramos para salvaros el culo."

Sam y Teal'c que escuchaban en silencio sabía que lo fácil que era para el coronel hablar de farol. Además lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber que lo que acababa de decir no era cierto. En cuento supiera que Peter y Claire estaban en problemas reuniría al equipo para ir en su busca. Al fin y al cabo ya eran parte del SG-1.

"De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos a la vuelta, el aparato que necesita el Doctor Lee." Concluyó Peter todo seguro de si mismo antes de salir de la sala de breafing y dirigirse, junto con Claire al despacho del general Hammond.

"O el presidente Petrelli confía mucho en ellos o quiere deshacerse de su hermano y su hija." Dijo Jack, con la mirada todavía puesta en la puerta por la que la pareja habían salido. "¿Qué clase de vida han llevado para estar dispuestos correr el riesgo de hacer una misión tan suicida? Bueno es igual, voy a ver a Daniel, quiero ayudarle a recordar."

"Dele recuerdos de nuestra parte Coronel." Sam vio marcharse también a Jack. Allí, en la sala tan sólo quedaban ella y Teal'c. "¿Crees que saldrá todo bien? Daniel y su falta de recuerdos, su relación con el doctor ese, Peter y Claire solos en ese planeta y el coronel tan…"

"Insoportable." Concluyó el jaffa. "O'Neill se siente desplazado en su relación con Daniel Jackson. Siempre ha sido él, siempre a su lado y ahora, tiene a otra persona que cuida de él. No es fácil para O'Neill."

"Las cosas han cambiado mucho Teal'c."

- o -

El movimiento de Mohinder contra su cuerpo despertó a Daniel. Miró al genetista y sonrió, mientras lo observaba dormir. Tenía su cuerpo rodeado con su brazo y le acarició el cabello rizado con suavidad.

Aquella misma noche, Daniel había dormido en una de las habitaciones VIP del SGC y todos sabían que no había estado solo, pues Mohinder se había quedado con él a dormir y a cuidarle.

"Buenos días." El profesor le devolvió la sonrisa incorporándose en la cama. Rozó con su dedo, de nuevo, la herida en la frente de Daniel que ya comenzaba a cicatrizar. "Déjalo ya, no fue culpa tuya." Daniel tomó la mano de Mohinder con la suya y le besó la palma de la mano. "Estoy bien, ¿lo ves? Sólo tengo un hombro dislocado y Janet ya me deja levantarme. No fue tan grave."

"Porque llegamos a tiempo, si no lo hubiéramos hecho…"

"¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y me besas?" Si algo había descubierto el profesor de Daniel Jackson, era que no podía resistirse a su encantadora sonrisa, ni tampoco a esos enormes ojos azules y mucho menos a su encantadora voz. Definitivamente, no había nada a lo que pudiera resistirse Mohinder.

Se incorporó y poco a poco se acercó al rostro de Daniel. Se besaron, como habían estado haciendo durante toda la noche. Daniel rodeó su cuerpo con el brazo sano y lo aprisionó contra él para que no pudiera moverse.

"Desaría quedarme aquí en la cama contigo todo el día." Allí se sentía seguro, entre los brazos de Mohinder, besándole, haciendo el amor con él, contemplando su encantador rostro y escuchando las historias tan fantásticas que le contaba sobre Peter y Claire, sobre Matt y todo lo que el grupo había vivido desde que había descubierto sus poderes.

"¿Así que tan sólo eres un genetista?" Al ver la expresión de cachorrillo abandonado en el rostro de Mohinder, Daniel se echó a reír, se incorporó, sin poder evitar quejarse por el dolor y tomó el rostro del profesor entre sus dedos. "No sabes lo que me encanta que seas un ser humano normal como yo."

"Creo que te subestimas demasiado Daniel. No se lo que era tu vida antes de conocerme, pero algo me dice que eras de todo menos un ser humano normal como yo." Volvió a besarle, no podía evitarlo, pues lo había deseado durante tantos días que ahora necesitaba hacerlo continuamente. "Y por eso precisamente me gustas tanto, porque se que eres alguien especial, que ha hecho un montón de cosas extraordinarias. No me extrañaría nada que hubieras estado en peligro muchas veces."

Entonces las imágenes, completamente inconexas unas con otras aparecieron en la cabeza de Daniel; criaturas a las que les brillaban los ojos, pequeños seres, muy parecidos a los hombrecillos grises de las películas de ciencia-ficción. Sintió el dolor de más de un disparo con esas extrañas armas y tuvo el mismo miedo que debía de haber sentido entonces.

Pero al final se dio cuenta, porque si que había un nexo de unión entre todas las imágenes y justo antes de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta, alguien llamó a la puerta. "Daniel ¿puedo pasar?" Era el coronel.

"Claro, pero danos dos segundos."

Cuando Daniel le llamó, Jack abrió lentamente la puerta, tenía miedo lo que podía encontrar dentro, porque pese a que había visto a Daniel de todas las formas y maneras posibles, encontrarlo en la cama con alguien, era algo que no quería ver.

Pero Mohinder no estaba en la cama con él, sino sentado a su lado. "Voy a ver si hablo con Matt y me pone al día de Molly, seguro que me echa la bronca por no haber ido a casa en dos días."

"Vuelve a prometerme que no tengo que ponerme celoso de Matt, que sólo es tu compañero de piso y el padre de tu hija." Como toda respuesta el profesor besó a Daniel y le revolvió el pelo. "¿Te veré a la hora de comer?" Mohinder asintió y salió de la habitación saludando a Jack.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"No puedo quejar. Tengo a Mohinder que me cuida, te tengo a ti que te preocupas por mi continuamente. Sam y Teal'c." Daniel exhaló aire con fuerza y cerró los ojos. No sabía porque, pero no era capaz de mentir al coronel. "Esto es una mierda."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Daniel dobló las piernas y se acomodó, empezaba a darse cuenta que aquella conversación iba a ser muy larga. "Daniel, ya se que no puedo pedirte que me cuentes todos tus problemas. No me conoces, no sabes quien soy y no tienes porque hacerlo. Pero yo te conozco muy bien y si hay algo que no te guste es permanecer de brazos cruzados. Creo que puedo ayudarte a recordar."

"Porque eres el que mejor me conoce." Sentenció Daniel en lugar de preguntar. "El caso es que no se muy bien porque, pero si se que es cierto. Me conoces mejor que yo mismo, así que háblame de Daniel Jackson."

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que eras mi Space Monkey?" Jack sonrió al ver el rostro de sorpresa en Daniel. "Nunca nos hemos acostado si eso es lo que te preocupa."

"No, es que creo que lo se. Me abrazaste, muy fuerte y dijiste que era tu Space Monkey." Daniel perdió la mirada en la nada, mientras forzaba a su memoria por encontrar una luz al final del túnel. "Recuerdo el tono de tu voz, parecías asustado, pero al mismo estabas feliz. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió para comportarte así?"

Jack se sentó en la cama, se dio cuenta que realmente podía ayudar a Daniel a recordar, tal vez no todo, pero si al menos hasta que estuviera la máquina lista para devolverle todos sus recuerdos.

"¿Jack que ocurrió?"

"Te dimos por muerto en la nave de Klorel. Creí que te perdía. Aunque si sólo hubiera sido esa vez. No se cuentas veces te he visto morir o cuantas he pensado que no saldríamos de un planeta. No se como sigues en mi equipo, pero estoy seguro que has pedido un estupendo aumento de sueldo por peligrosidad."

Jack le estaba dando demasiada información como para procesarla toda en su cabeza, pero aún así, Daniel seguía escuchando en silencio. "¿Cuántas veces me has salvado la vida Jack?"

Su voz sonaba infantil, pero sobretodo Daniel estaba asustado, tenía miedo de no recordarlo todo, que parte de su vida se quedara fuera de su cabeza si la máquina de la que hablaban siempre no estaba arreglada. "¿Jack podrías…? no se si te he pedido algo así alguna vez, tal vez no estés acostumbrado, pero necesito que me…"

Daniel no terminó la frase, sin decir nada Jack abrazó, justo lo que él había deseado, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento para sentirse bien. "Tengo miedo Jack."

"Lo se, yo también. ¿Por qué no empezamos por el principio, por ese arqueólogo que conocí en esta base, con su alergia y que yo pensé que no dudaría ni dos días en Abydos."

"¿Qué es Abydos?" Jack miró a Daniel, desde luego el día iba a ser largo, pero hasta que regresara Mohinder, él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para su mejor amigo, para ayudarle a recuperar recuerdos.


	11. Chapter 11

"¿Qué tal?" Dijo Mohinder sin apartar la mirada de Daniel. El profesor sonrió al ver la concentración en el rostro de su compañero. Sus ojos azules puestos en su propia mano y el ceño fruncido para no perder detalle.

"Todavía me duele, pero Janet tiene razón, creo que unos días tendré el brazo como nuevo." Se quejó al hacer el siguiente movimiento, pero no dijo nada. "Gracias por todo." Daniel levantó los ojos hacia Mohinder, aunque su mirada parecía tímida distinta a la Daniel siempre mostraba, llena de seguridad en si mismo y en lo que pensaba.

"¿Por qué? Tu eres el que ha estado en rehabilitación yo sólo te he esperado a la salida." Daniel lo miró de arriba abajo, sorprendido por las palabras del profesor. "¿Qué es lo que he dicho?"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio. Me conoces desde hace dos semanas y nada más encontrarme me llevaste a tu casa, era un desconocido; en realidad lo sigo siendo y tu simplemente cuidaste de mi, cuidas de mi todos los días y yo no he hecho nada por ti. ¿Eres de verdad o simplemente una figura que ha creado mi dolorida mente?"

Daniel sonrió al ver a Mohinder abrir los ojos de par en par. El profesor no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sonaba tan bonito, sonaba tan romántinco. Nunca le había dicho algo así, nadie se había declarado de esa forma tan sincera, sin titubear, mirándole a los ojos y no marchándose luego avergonzado.

Entonces, Daniel tiró de su cinturón para tenerlo más cerca. "Vamos dime que eres de verdad y ya de paso dime si quieres vivir conmigo en la base." Mohinder comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, ni siquiera estaba diciendo palabras, tan sólo emitía pequeños sonidos mientras miraba a Daniel, creyendo que aquella mañana no se había despertado. "Vale, creo que no ha sido la mejor forma de decirlo. No digo que quiera formar un compromiso contigo."

"¿Ah no?" Los ojos oscuros de Mohinder se volvieron tristes en un segundo y por mucho que intentó que no se le notara no lo consiguió.

"No, bueno no como si fuera para toda la vida. Apenas nos conocemos pero creo que siento algo por ti; no estoy seguro todavía si puedo decir lo que es, pero me gustaría tenerte cerca para descubrirlo."

"¿Quieres que viva contigo aquí en la base? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir ¿Qué voy a hacer yo aquí contigo? No soy un científico como los que te rodean, no soy como Sam Carter, y no soy militar. Además estoy cien por cien seguro que el coronel O'Neill me mataría, ya tiene bastante con Peter y Claire como para aguantarme a mi."

Daniel sentado en la camilla, rodeó la cintura de Mohinder con su brazo sano y volvió a arrastrarlo hacia él, sujetándolo finalmente con las piernas para que no pudiera escapar.

"En primer lugar, no es O'Neill el que tiene aguantar a nadie, tu eres cosa mía y no se porque, pero creo que si se lo digo yo no pondrá ninguna pega, bueno, no creo que ponga demasiadas."

Definitivamente no estaba seguro, pero Daniel sentía que Jack confiaba plenamente en él. Se odiaba por no recordar todas las veces en las que Jack había terminado por aceptar sus consejos o las veces en las que le había pedido perdón por no hacerlo.

Se sentía raro por saber que todo eso estaba en su cabeza pero no lo encontraba, como si de la búsqueda de un tesoro perdido se tratara, todo estaba allí, sus recuerdos, su vida, sus amigos, todo… ahora tan sólo quedaba dar con ello, de alguna forma.

"En segundo lugar, Sylar sigue ahí fuera." A Mohinder le cambió la expresión al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Por qué tenía que perseguirle siempre? ¿Por qué cada día tenía que recordar que estaba obsesionado con él? "Eh tranquilo." Daniel le acarició el rostro, el profesor estaba tensó y ya no le estaba mirando. "¿Quieres dejar de pensar que fue culpa tuya lo que me paso? Seguro que si le preguntó al coronel, me dirá que algún horrible alienígena ha intentado torturarme. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me dijo el coronel que me han matado?"

Mohinder se echó a reír, Daniel siempre conseguía hacerle sentir bien, aunque en esa ocasión se dio cuenta que no se trataba de una broma. "¿Has estado muerto?"

"Seguro Jack si, creo que me dijo que unas dos o tres veces, tal vez alguna más. Así que olvídate de lo que ocurrió, haz como yo y borra ese recuerdo de tu mente." Llevado por el primer impulso que recorrió su cuerpo, Mohinder cogió el rostro de Daniel entre sus manos y le besó con fuerza.

Jamás olvidaría lo que le había ocurrido a su amante, jamás dejaría de pensar que podía haberlo evitado si Daniel no se hubiera encontrado con él en un primer momento. Pero tampoco dejaría de pensar que aquel joven y tremendamente atractivo arqueólogo le volvía loco cada vez que sus ojos azules se encontraban con los suyos.

Todo a Daniel de la mano y juntos salieron de la enfermería, algunas personas todavía les miraban, pero a ellos les daba igual, ni siquiera les prestaban atención. Estaban demasiado concentrados en el contacto la piel del otro en las miradas huidizas que no se atrevían a encontrarse y en que uno de los dos dijera algo.

"No hagas bromas con eso, porque en cuanto Peter y Claire regresen de su misión, tu recuperas tus recuerdos y todo volverá a la normalidad." Mohinder se quedó callado. Todavía no había pensado en ello, peo ahora que lo había dicho se dio cuenta.

Daniel volvería a la normalidad, recuperaría sus recuerdos y ¿Por qué no? Tal vez recordaría a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado o al hombre en el que no dejaba de pensar. A lo mejor si recuperaba su vida, se daba cuenta que no le gustaba tener como amante a un genetista con excesivo sentimiento de culpa.

Entraron en la habitación de Daniel y Mohinder se sentó en la cama, respiró con fuerza y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Ya no solo era cosa de los sentimientos de Daniel, ¿Qué pasaba si a Mohinder no le gustaba el verdadero Daniel Jackson? ¿Y si era alguien muy distinto al que le había enamorado en aquellas dos semanas?

Por último estaban las misiones. Daniel era lo más parecido a un superhéroe que conocía Mohinder, por lo que el coronel O'Neill le había ido contando, habían salvado al mundo y a la galaxia varias veces, más de las que Jack podía llegar a recordar de una vez. ¿Cómo podía alguien que tenía esa visión del universo seguir una relación con alguien como Mohinder Suresh, que tan sólo le había estado cuidando durante unos días?"

"¿Qué pasa? vamos dime algo, estás empezando a asustarme." Mohinder le escuchó de repente, aunque por lo nervioso del todo de voz de Daniel, había estado preguntando eso varias veces. Lo miró, arrodillado frente a él, esperando su respuesta, sonriente, como siempre, aunque con una enorme preocupación en lo más profundo de su mirada azul.

"Creo que no te había dicho todavía que tengo propensión a agobiarme con facilidad. De repente me he dado cuenta que somos demasiado distintos, que tu verdadero yo es un héroe de las estrellas y yo tan sólo un científico que no ha conseguido nada importante en su vida."

"¿Y crees que por eso me vas a gustar menos?" Hasta ese momento Mohinder no se había dado cuenta, pero entonces lo notó. Daniel le estaba tocando la mejilla, pero lo estaba haciendo con la mano lesionada. Había cierto dolor en su rostro, pero lo estaba haciendo. "¿Crees que me habría recuperado tan rápido si no fuera porque tu has estado a mi lado? Me da igual viajar por el espacio y salvar la tierra, si resulta que al volver aquí no tengo a nadie con quien poder compartirlo o con quien pasar las noches frías del invierno."

"¿Podría ser ese yo?" Daniel sonrió al ver la timidez con la que el profesor decía eso. tan atrevido a la hora de ayudarle y salvarle de alguien como Sylar y tan cortado a la hora de hablar de sus propios sentimientos.

Una luz se encendió en ese momento en su interior, de alguna forma eso le decía algo, tal vez él fuera así, tal vez arriesgar su vida por todo el mundo era la parte fácil pero abrir su corazón ante la persona a la que quería era su gran obstáculo. No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que estando cerca de Mohinder, lograría averiguar más cosas de si mismo.

No quería perderlo, no quería dejar de tener a Mohinder cerca, de notar que tenía un apoyo cuando perdiera el equilibrio de saber que podía contar con alguien a su lado, alguien que le apoyara cuando se despertara por las noches, con alguna pesadilla sobre recuerdos pasados que llegaran a su mente.

"Mi oferta sigue en pie y si te sientes mejor, también podrían venir Matt y Molly, así estarían más seguros de posibles _ataques._" Mohinder agradeció enormemente que no dijera el nombre de ese agresor.

"Esto va a ser un poco raro para todos."

Daniel se incorporó, mientras Mohinder se dejaba caer sobre la cama. el doctor Jackson se sentó sobre sus piernas y se apoderó de sus labios. "Jack dice que conocemos marcianitos grises y que otros extraterrestres son serpientes que se apoderan de nuestro cuerpo. ¿Te he contado lo de los insectos gigantes? Creo que esto no tiene por que ser mucho más raro." Volvió a besarle, mientras el profesor le iba quitando la camiseta. "¿Sabes que?"

Mohinder comenzó a besarle el pecho, sin dejar un solo centímetro por el que no pasaran sus labios o se deslizara su lengua. Daniel suspiró y tuvo que concentrarse para seguir hablando.

"Llevamos dos semanas juntos y todavía no nos hemos acostado." Mohinder asintió, se tumbó en la cama y esperó a que Daniel le siguiera. Rodeó su cuello con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos.

"No sabía si estabas preparado después de todo lo que ha pasado. Además pensé que si habías olvidado todo, también habrías olvidado esto."

"En realidad si, no se con cuanta gente me he acostado en mi vida, no se lo que me gusta hacer en la cama o lo que se me da mejor." Daniel fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Mohinder e introdujo sus manos debajo para tocar su piel morena. "Así que había pensado que sería un buen momento para tomar unas cuantas clases prácticas, tenemos tiempo hasta que los demás vuelvan de la misión, mucho tiempo." Le susurró al oído mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja.

"¿Con que mucho tiempo? Entonces será que vayamos despacio y empecemos por el principio."

- o -

"Muy bien, mañana a primera hora saldremos para el planeta. ¿Cómo lleváis lo de las armas?" Dijo Jack, que parecía haber aceptado de mejores formas que Claire y Peter formaran parte de su equipo.

"No necesito armas coronel." Dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa. Obviamente todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender a Jack sobre sus poderes y lo que era capaz de hacer con todos los que había ido adquiriendo.

"¿Y como pretendes defenderte del ataque de los Jaffas? Porque no creo que sea una buena idea dejar te que vayan matando cada dos por tres."

"Coronel." Peter llamó la atención de Jack, abrió la mano y una pequeña luz apareció en su interior, poco a poco creció hasta convertirse en una bola de energía y cuando supo que era lo bastante grande la lanzó contra uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento, que quedó completamente chamuscado. "Tengo mis propias armas y estoy más cómodo con ellas."

"¿Y tu, también tienes algún truco escondido o vas a sorprenderles con una coreografía de animadora?" Carter hizo un ruido con la garganta y cuando Jack se dio la vuelta leyó la desaprobación en su mirada. "Vale lo siento, demasiado rudo. Pero no me acostumbro a pensar en la animadora irrompible."

"Podría dejar de llamarme animadora, hace años que dejé de serlo y ahora soy simplemente Claire si no le importa." A pesar de ser menuda, Claire sabía como hacerse imponer y no necesitaba a nadie que la defendiera para dejar las cosas claras. "Así que déme un arma, en eso le dejaré elegir y enséñeme a disparar porque casi no nos queda tiempo hasta la misión de mañana."

"Bueno coronel, entonces nos vemos mañana a primera hora." Dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras dejaba la sala de breafing. Le gustaba esa chica, eso no lo iba a negar.

"Buena suerte coronel." Se despidió también Teal'c.

"¿Dónde vais?" Pero su equipo ya se había marchado y lo habían dejado solo con su nueva alumna y su novio.

"Creo que me quedaré un poco, esto va a ser divertido." Dijo finalmente Peter, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Claire.


	12. Chapter 12

No le gustaba que la gente le mirara al pasar, no se sentía bien siendo la comidilla de todo el mundo, sabiendo que todos los oficiales y científicos que trabajaban en el SGC hablaban de él.

Daniel continuó andado por el pasillo, con la mirada puesta en el frente, intentando no prestar atención a las miradas que se centraban en él. Tan sólo se volvía para mirar al hombre que tenía a su lado. Allí estaba Mohinder, él le había dado la idea, descabellada, le había dicho Daniel, pero tal vez, tenía razón y era la única forma de recuperar su memoria después de todo.

Escuchó un murmullo, aunque no pudo oír lo que aquellos dos soldados decían. No le importaba, ya sabía que hablaban de él, de su falta de memoria del hombre que iba a su lado, de aquel desconocido que él mismo había dejado entrar en el comando y también en su vida.

Entonces notó la mano del profesor agarrando la suya, con fuerza y también con decisión. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario para que ambos supieran lo que estaba pensando el otro. Daniel necesitaba que alguien le diera fuerzas, que alguien le tratara con normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si fuera el mismo de siempre, como si en realidad, no hubiera perdido la memoria y todo el comando tuviera lástima por él.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a ellos, momento en el que Daniel aprovechó para apoyarse en la pared, cerrar los ojos y respirar con fuerza. Le temblaban las piernas o al menos así lo pensaba él. Quería volver a su vida normal, si es que algún día llegaba a averiguar como era su vida anterior.

No dejaba de preguntarse si esa vida le gustaría o si prefería el hombre en el que poco a poco se estaba transformando, el que había conocido a Mohinder, el que se había enamorado del profesor. Eso ya daba igual, aquellos días de desconocimiento y locura, le habían permitido darse cuenta que no merecía la pena esperar nada, sino dejar que las cosas ocurrieran solas.

"¿Estás bien? Vamos seguro que el coronel no te pone ningún problema. Tan sólo serán un par de horas, para ver si eso te ayuda a recuperar la memoria."

Daniel sonrió con tristeza. "Tu no conoces a Jack." Su mirada se encontró con la del profesor. "Vale, yo tampoco, pero no se, algo me dice que es alguien más bien cabezota y que esto no le va a gustar nada. Además, ¿Estás seguro de querer venir conmigo? Nunca has estado en otro planeta, tal vez sea algo demasiado grande."

Valiéndose de la soledad del ascensor, Mohinder abrazó a Daniel, apretó su cuerpo contra la pared y le besó. Daniel rodeó su espalda con ambas manos y apretó el cuerpo del profesor al suyo, como si temiera perderlo en el momento que se separaran.

"Quiero hacerlo por ti. Además te recuerdo que tu tampoco tienes muchos recuerdos de cómo es ir a otro planeta. Así que digamos que será la primera vez para los dos y si consigues recordar algo, podrás ayudarme a adaptarme al lugar."

"Jack te va a matar. No se, pero me lo imagino diciendo algo así como que no debería pasar tanto tiempo contigo."

"¿Crees que Jack…?"

"No, Jack es muy mejor amigo, creo y sólo quiere protegerme. Por eso no creo que le parezca una gran idea dejarme ir en solitario a otro planeta." Mohinder agarró a Daniel de la cintura y lo apretó contra él.

"¿Cómo que en solitario? Si vas tu, voy a ir yo, necesitarás a alguien que te salve la vida y creo que eso se me da bastante bien últimamente." Volvió a besar a Daniel un momento antes de que las puertas del ascensor se volvieran abrir.

- o -

"Otra vez." Daniel y Mohinder escucharon la voz de Jack desde el pasillo. "Vamos, los jaffas no te darán tiempo para descansar." Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, Mohinder creyó que estaba en un universo paralelo. ¿Realmente era esa Claire?

La chica que tenía delante lanzó una patada al coronel, que de haberla recibido él, lo habría tumbado al suelo inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Jack logró detener el golpe, aunque retrocedió unos pasos.

Claire saltó de alegría y se abrazó a Peter. "No está mal ani… Claire, veo que vas aprendiendo algo. Puede que no estás tan desastrosa como yo pensaba a la hora de luchar. Vamos toma el arma y vuelve a disparar una vez más."

Daniel y Mohinder continuaron en silencio, mirando una escena que parecía realmente extraña, incluso fuera de lugar. Jack parecía estar pasándolo bien, en realidad lo estaba haciendo, le gustaba enseñarle aquella chica, que no parecía ser más que una niña, como luchar contra los jaffas.

Tal vez, después de todo se hubiera equivocado con ella y no fuera una simple animadora que quería probar cosas nuevas. Tal vez fuera que tenía a Peter a su lado dándole ánimos. El coronel no lo sabía, pero al menos su primera impresión sobre la chica había cambiado. Entonces la vio disparar. Hasta hacía un día apenas había usado un arma en su vida y ahora acababa de conseguir dar en el blanco dos veces seguidas. Realmente Claire escondía mucho.

"Es buena." Dijo Peter al profesor y a Daniel. "¿Habéis visto la cara de Jack? Él esperaba encontrarse a una rubia tonta con miedo a romperse una uña y no a una luchadora como Claire."

Peter no podía quitar la vista de encima de su chica, estaba tan orgulloso de él. la veía esforzarse tanto desde que la conocía. Siempre daba lo mejor de si misma y más, continuamente estaba preparada para salvar al mundo. Incluso ahora, que Daniel no era más que un desconocido para ellos, ella estaba haciendo lo mejor para que Jack estuviera seguro de darles aquella misión.

"Esto va a ser duro. Los jaffas no se dejarán vencer con facilidad. En general son muy previsibles, pero cuando tienen asignada una misión, lo dan todo, incluida su vida para no fallar. No os van a dar ni un momento de ventaja y dependiendo del señor del sistema que los dirija. Si es Baal…" Daniel dejó de hablar, al darse cuenta que todos, incluido Jack que hasta que había comenzado a hablar no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, estaban mirándole. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Daniel, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?" Jack puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo. Quería abrazarle, pero antes de hacerlo se preguntó como le sentaría a Daniel, que apenas tenía recuerdos de su amistad, que lo hiciera. Por eso se contuvo. "Has hablado de los jaffas como si hubieras luchado cientos de veces contra ellos y ¿Baal? No creo que Mohinder te haya ayudado a recordar su nombre."

Mohinder notó el aguijonazo en el corazón por parte de Jack. Todavía no comprendía porque el coronel tenía que ser tan duro con él, si realmente no era porque estuviera enamorado de Daniel. El profesor le quería, estaba tratando de ayudarle y aún así, para Jack, no era más que un forastero que se interponía en su camino.

"No se de donde ha venido todo eso. Simplemente lo he dicho, como si estuviera siempre ahí. No lo se Jack y si me preguntas ahora, puede que fuera capaz de darte ninguna información valiosa sobre Baal."

"No te preocupes, ya verás como los recuerdos vuelven solos." Dijo Mohinder adelantándose al coronel. Rodeó a Daniel con su brazo y le besó en la mejilla, observando al mismo tiempo que Jack seguía ahí.

"Lo se, sólo es cuestión de seguir intentándolo."

"Bueno, chicos, después de lo de hoy, sólo me queda decir." Jack se dio la vuelta hacia Peter y Claire. "Buena suerte en la misión de mañana y por favor volved sanos y salvos, no quiero ser yo quien tenga que llamar a tu hermano y decirle al presidente que he dejado morir a su hija y a su hermano."

"Gracias coronel. Pero le aseguro que esos jaffas nunca han visto nada como nosotros. además con la ayuda de Carter y Teal'c conseguiremos traer el aparato para que el doctor Lee lo estudie cuanto antes."

Peter y Claire se dirigieron hacia la puerta cogidos de la mano y un momento antes de salir, Peter se dio la vuelta. "Mohinder, cuida de Daniel. Proteger a la gente que quieres es lo que mejor se te da." Peter le guiñó un ojo al profesor y salió, sin llegar a ver a Mohinder ruborizarse.

"Jack ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Dijo Daniel antes de que el coronel también se marchara. "Necesito pedirte una cosa que estoy seguro que no te va a gustar nada."

"Claro, ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo eso me recuerda mucho al Daniel que yo conozco, siempre llevándome la contraria para encontrar la solución adecuada." Jack sonrió recordando aquellos momentos. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Quiero ir a Abydos, necesito ir allí."

El coronel se quedó parado, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de piedra. De todo lo que se había imaginado que Daniel podía decirle, eso era lo último en lo que hubiera pensado posible.

"¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes. Hace pocos días estuviste a punto de morir, no recuerdas ni donde vives y por cierto, sigues estando de baja por el brazo." Jack dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de la enorme sala.

"Creo que en nuestro trabajo, estar a punto de morir es algo normal, tengo la ligera idea de donde vivo, tal vez podría llevarte para demostrártelo y si le preguntas a Janet, me dio el alta ayer, a condición de que dejara a Mohinder ayudarme con el brazo."

"Me da igual no vas a ir en tu estado, no hasta que recuperemos la máquina y con ella tus recuerdos. Además no puedo llevarte, tengo cosas que hacer aquí."

"No necesito que me lleves, tan sólo quiero que lo apruebes, ya tengo con quien ir." Mohinder dio un paso adelante.

"Claro, el genetista puede ayudarte cuando ataquen los jaffas o cuando os sorprenda una tormenta de arena, seguro que está acostumbrado a esas situaciones." Dijo O'Neill jocosamente.

"Jack por favor, confía en mi. Algo me dice que siempre lo has hecho, siempre has confiado en mis ideas, por muy raras que fueran. Hazlo una vez más y deja que vaya, creo que allí encontraré recuerdos dentro de mi mente que ahora tengo bloqueados."

Jack sabía que Daniel tenía razón, pero no quería volver a verlo en peligro. Abydos era un planeta tranquilo, siempre y cuando no se le ocurriera pasar por allí a ningún señor del sistema y siempre y cuando no se levantara ninguna tormenta de arena. Además estaban sus habitantes, todos conocían a Daniel y si ocurría algo podrían protegerlo.

Pero lo que no quería reconocer, es que era él, Jack O'Neill el que debía proteger a Daniel, por mucho que al principio no le cayera bien, el tiempo le había demostrado que había conocido en Daniel a su mejor amigo.

Los dos habían perdido a sus mujeres, aunque por diferentes motivos, los dos estaban sólos y los dos se apoyaban en el otro. Ahora todo era distinto, ya no sólo porque Daniel no era el mismo por culpa de su falta de recuerdos, si no porque Mohinder estaba allí, porque ahora era el profesor el que le salvaba la vida.

"Muy bien tu ganas, irás a Abydos, pero no sin mi."

"Pero has dicho…"

"He no dicho que no sin mi. así que mañana primera hora te quiero…" Jack miró las manos de los dos hombres que tenía delante y como Mohinder, agarraba con fuerza la de Daniel. "Os quiero listos para partir."


	13. Chapter 13

Nada más cruzar el Stargate, tan sólo había arena delante de ellos, todo el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras y hasta que le coronel no encendió las bengalas que siempre tenía a mano, no pudieron ver nada.

"Guau." Dijo Mohinder, mirando a su alrededor completamente sorprendido. "Esto es…"

"Lo se, yo tampoco pensé lo que habría al otro lado del Stargate la primera vez que cruzamos en nuestra primera misión." Jack miró a Daniel sin decir nada. Todavía podía recordar aquel día que cruzaron por primera, cuando tan sólo veía a su amigo como un científico más al que quería perder de vista cuanto antes.

Daniel estornudó tres veces y Jack se echó a reír. "Vaya, no recordaba que tuviera alergia a cruzar el Stargate." El coronel le ofreció un pañuelo mientras continuaba sonriendo.

"No sabía que tenías alergia." Dijo Mohinder sin darse cuenta que el tono de su voz sonaba más entristecido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Daniel tan sólo lo miró y rodeó su cintura con el brazo. Sabía perfectamente lo que su amante sentía, podía leerlo en sus ojos, podía notarlo en su forma de respirar. "Lo siento, es sólo que creía que te conocía, pero empiezo a pensar que hay tanto de ti más allá de lo que he visto, que me da miedo seguir adelante."

"Vamos no digas eso, además en cierto modo los dos estamos descubriendo quien soy yo realmente, y te puedo asegurar que estoy completamente aterrado de saberlo, porque a lo mejor no me gusta lo que descubro."

"Bueno, bueno, ya está bien de ser tan melodramáticos, que el programa de Oprah no lo emiten hasta esta noche." Dijo el coronel, antes de ponerse en camino por el antiguo templo.

Había vivido tantas cosas allí y Daniel también lo había hecho, que se preguntaba cuando sonaría esa alarma en la cabeza de Daniel, cuando sería el momento en el que que su amigo, se daría cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido en ese planeta y todo lo que había perdido allí mismo.

El sonido del viento llegó hasta ellos desde la entrada del templo. Sonaba con fuerza, por lo que los tres pensaron que se debía tratar de una buena tormenta de arena, a la que todavía le quedaba bastante para terminar.

"Supongo que tendremos que acampar aquí, como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que sin Skara y los chicos."

"Skara…" Dijo Daniel en poco más que un suspiro. No recordaba a quien pertenecía ese nombre pero si tenía claro que era alguien importante en su vida, alguien que le había marcado.

De repente una imagen se dibujo, un rostro, una cara que debía significar mucho, pues su corazón se puso a latir como loco. Se detuvo en seco, mientras Mohinder y el coronel hablaban sobre lo peligrosas que podían serlas tormentas de arena. Daniel no les estaba haciendo caso. Tenía la mente demasiado alejada en el tiempo, en la historia, en su propia vida.

Sin decir nada emitió un gemido y se apoyó en la pared, como si un rayo invisible le hubiera fulminado de repente. Sin darse cuenta, había puesto un nombre a ese rostro y todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

"Abydos, aquí viví, un año, algo más de un año y aquí… Shaure. Shaure, aquí la encontré, aquí la perdí. Me la quitaron, Apophys y su gente. Ella estaba, dios… estaba embarazada, tuve al niño en mis brazos. Me la quitaron aquí mismo, se fue por el Stargate, me miró y desapareció para siempre, hasta que tuve que verla morir delante de mi."

Daniel se derrumbó en el suelo, había dejado de controlar sus propias piernas, su respiración se había acelerado y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar con fuerza. Su mente y su cuerpo se habían revelado contra él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Daniel." Escuchó la voz de Mohinder a lo lejos, aunque lo tenía arrodillado delante de él. "¿Qué te ocurre? Vamos dime algo, me estás asustando.

Le costó unos segundos a Daniel sentir las manos del profesor sobre su rostro, acariciando con sus dedos sus mejillas, que en pocos segundos habían perdido todo su tono natural y estaban completamente pálidas.

Por fin, levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió, pese a que lo hizo con absoluta tristeza. "Daniel." Dijo Jack que también estaba junto a él, sólo que se había quedado algo retirado. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? Quería venir aquí porque sabía que este sitio tenía una gran parte de mi vida y ahora se porque. Lo que no pensaba es que fuera tan…"

"Lo se y por eso precisamente no quería que vinieras aquí. Soy una de las personas que mejor te conoce, una de las pocas con las que has sido completamente sincero en todos estos años. Has llorado en mi hombro y nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Sabía que venir aquí no te iba a hacer ningún bien."

Daniel se sorprendió de escuchar todo aquello por parte del coronel. Desde que había perdido la memoria, Jack era alguien importante en su vida y no se podía imaginar seguir en el comando Stargate sin él, pero hasta ese momento, en el que Jack había sido completamente sincero con él, no se había dado cuenta que era su mejor amigo, el que mejor le comprendía.

"¿Shaure era tu pareja aquí?"

"Era mi mujer y la quise con locura, pero los goaulds me la arrebataron y murió por culpa de esas despreciables criaturas." Le dolía hablar de ella, incluso ahora que acababa de recuperar los recuerdos de su pasado relacionados con su mujer.

"La querías mucho."

"Mohinder…" Daniel dudó un momento, no tenía sentido mentirlo, no después de lo que acababa de decir. "Si, la quise como nunca he querido a nadie. En realidad, hasta que Shaure apareció en mi vida, todo mi mundo era mi trabajo. Pero ahora es diferente."

"Pero estás recuperando tu memoria y te estás dando cuenta de quien eres realmente, tal vez, yo no entre ahí."

Daniel estaba a punto de contestar, cuando escucharon un sonido proveniente de la entrada del templo. Jack les hizo una seña para que se callaran y se ocultaran entre las columnas. Dejaron pasar los primeros segundos en los que no ocurrió nada y luego los vieron, los primeros Jaffas que veía Mohinder y ya le daban escalofríos, tan serios, hombres enormes sin el mayor atisbo de sentimiento en la mirada.

"La señal dice que el Chapahai ha sido abierto hace pocos minutos. Con la tormenta de ahí afuera, los intrusos todavía tienen que estar aquí." Los dos otros dos Jaffas, asintieron y sin esperar órdenes de su líder se desplegaron por el templo.

Tanto, O'Neill como Daniel y Mohinder sabían que tardarían poco en dar con ellos y que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse a los jaffas. Mohinder empezó a sentir miedo. Una cosa era enfrentarse a gente como Sylar y otra muy distinta estar en mitad de aquella batalla.

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás, para intentar rodear al guerrero que tenía más próximo, pero al hacerlo, movió unas piedras del suelo, que se deslizaron junto a sus pies. El guerrero se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el coronel y caminó hacia él, mientras los otros dos, se acercaron hacia donde estaban Daniel y el profesor.

Daniel le hizo un gesto a Mohinder para que se quedara donde estaba y comenzó a caminar, internándose entre las columnas del templo, para pasar desapercibido. Mohinder quiso decirle que no le dejara sólo, pero en ese momento apareció el soldado detrás de él.

"No te muevas o te dispararé. Seguro que a mi señor le gustas, eres un buen espécimen y necesita un par de anfitriones para sus hijos." Al escuchar aquello, Daniel sintió ganas de vomitar, esa frase le trajo a la cabeza demasiados horribles recuerdos.

"¿Quién es tu señor?" Mohinder sabía que Daniel tenía un plan. Nunca habían luchado juntos, pero por nada del mundo pensaría que le iba a abandonar. Al menos quería darle tiempo para hacer lo que tuviera pensado.

"Deja de hablar." Dijo el jaffa dando un empujón a Mohinder que a punto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo. "Eso no te importa, no mereces saber su nombre hasta que a él no le plazca decírtelo. Vamos camina."

Daniel miró la escena, mientras vio al tercero de los jaffas, alejado de sus compañeros, observando el perímetro como si estuviera comprobando que el profesor estuviera solo. Miró a su alrededor y se hizo con una enorme piedra que encontró a su lado, aquello le tendría que servir de arma.

Entonces vio su oportunidad y como si supiera hacer algo así con total naturalidad; Daniel se acercó a él sigilosamente y cuando lo tuvo cerca le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro para que se diera la vuelta. Cuando lo tuvo a tiro, le golpeó con fuerza con la roca y recogió su cuerpo para que no hiciera ruido al caer al suelo.

Lo dejó apartado, tan sólo quedaban dos más, cogió su lanzadera y sintió que una tremenda energía recorrer su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, completamente vivo en muchos días, si había algo que había echado de menos sin saberlo, había sido la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Aferró con fuerza la lanzadera y se acercó al segundo Jaffa, mientras observaba al que se estaba acercando a O'Neill. Tenía que elegir, entre ayudar primero a Mohinder o a Jack, pero supuso que Jack estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas así en sus misiones y que si alguien le necesitaba en ese momento, era Mohinder.

Jack por su parte pegó el cuerpo a la pared y sujetó el arma con fuerza. En pocos segundos el jaffa le encontraría y tendría que abatirlo a tiros, lo cual podría sobre aviso a sus compañeros y tal vez podría en peligro a Daniel y Mohinder.

"_Daniel sabe cuidarse." _Dijo para si, convencido de que por mucho que hubiera perdido la memoria, Daniel seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y salir sin problemas de las peores dificultades, era una de sus mayores virtudes.

Entonces vio a su enemigo y sin darle tiempo para que lo viera a él, le disparó tres veces, aunque hasta la tercera no lo consiguió derribar. Entonces escuchó los gritos.

Unos pertenecían al jaffa, diciendo algo así como "arrodíllate ante tu señor." Luego llegó hasta él la voz de Daniel. "Mohinder agáchate." Seguida de dos disparos de lanzadera y un gemido de dolor. Después nada más.

En silencio, Jack salió de su escondite y con la lanzadera del jaffa muerto en la mano se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Vio un reguero de sangre en el suelo, pero siguió sin escuchar nada. anduvo un poco más y entonces vio dos sombras, una sentada, apoyada contra la columna más cercana, la otra, arrodillada junto él, susurrando algo.

Se acercó hasta ellos, pero antes de llegar, vio al jaffa en el suelo y una mancha de sangre saliendo de su pecho, demasiado aparatosa como para seguir con vida. Un poco más allá se encontró a Daniel y apoyado en la columna estaba Mohinder.

"Definitivamente, te voy a dejar a ti lo de ser un héroe, lo cual supongo que te convierte en mi caballero andante." El profesor protestó cuando Daniel apretó el trozo de tela, algo mojado de sangre, contra su brazo.

"¿Ves como te quiero? Acabo de arriesgar la vida por ti y que yo sepa, eso tan sólo lo he hecho por el SG-1, que al fin y al cabo es toda la familia que tengo." Apoyó su frente sobre la de Mohinder y ambos sonrieron.

"Entonces estoy me convierte en…"

"¿Acaso importa?" Preguntó Daniel un momento antes de besar al profesor en los labios. Había estado a punto de perderlo, pero se había jugado la vida por él, había matado a ese jaffa por proteger al hombre del que se estaba enamorando cada día un poco más.

Abydos había sido el principio de la vida que el conocía hacía años y ahora el mismo lugar le había demostrado que el amor no estaba en absoluto lejos; si hasta ese momento había tenido alguna duda sobre sus sentimientos sobre el profesor, acababa de perderlas todas al ver al jaffa disparar contra Mohinder y matarlo él.


	14. Chapter 14

"Daniel, cariño, Daniel." Aquella voz sonaba lejana, al mismo tiempo que tranquilizadora y relajante, pero todavía lejana. Daniel estaba bien durmiendo o tal vez había caído inconsciente, no estaba seguro, pero de todas formas se encontraba a gusto.

Su cuerpo reconoció que estaba tumbado. Notaba muy cercano el suelo a su espalda por lo que como mucho estaba tumbado en una esterilla. El viento le trajo el olor a arena, incluso al llegar una volada de aire, la arena penetró en su nariz y le obligó a toser.

"Eso es, veo que sigues con nosotros, ya pensaba que ese… ¿Cómo era coronel?" La voz resultaba cada vez más familiar y algo en su interior le decía que le tenía un gran aprecio.

"Era un jaffa, justo los que dije que nos causarían problemas en cuanto nos vieran." Esa nueva voz, todavía más familiar, la conocía desde hacía más tiempo y podía reconocer sin problemas que el hombre que hablaba, estaba muy enfadado con él o tal vez era con el otro interlocutor. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar en eso.

"Pero Daniel está bien y eso es lo único que me importa ahora mismo."

"Estoy aquí, así que dejad de hablar de mi como si no existiera." Las voces se callaron de repente. A lo mejor después de todo no estaba soñando o tan sólo se trataba de una alucinación.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, tal vez era un buen momento para abrir los ojos por fin, a lo mejor le estaban esperando y por eso se habían callado, porque esperaban que por fin reaccionara.

"Si no hubieras aceptado venir con él no le habría pasado esto."

"Jack ¿quieres dejarlo ya por favor?" De improviso, lo recordaba todo, todo lo que podía ver en su mente antes de que el jaffa, tal y como el coronel lo había llamado, lo dejara inconsciente.

Mohinder estaba con él, lo había estado desde hacía días y sabía que todo lo que hacía era por su bien; le había animado a ir a Abydos, no era su culpa que Daniel hubiera olvidado lo peligrosos que eran los jaffas.

"Lo siento." Volvió a hablar Daniel. Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista sobre lo que tenía a su alrededor. Se preguntó cuantas horas llevaba fuera de juego, porque por la mirada que veía en los ojos del profesor, Mohinder estaba muy preocupado por él.

"¿Lo siento por qué? Que yo sepa tu has sido la víctima de ese maldito jaffa oculto." Daniel comenzó a moverse. "Despacio te has dado un buen golpe." Algo confundido todavía, notó las manos de alguien sobre su espalda, ayudándole a incorporarse. Se dio la vuelta y vio al profesor que lo miraba sonriente, aunque no podía ocultar la preocupación en su mirada.

"Tenía que haberlo visto venir, llevo mucho tiempo enfrentándome a los jaffas como para haber caído en un truco tan malo."

"Creo que eso debería decirlo yo." Dijo Jack. El coronel no podía evitar sentirse totalmente culpable. Él era el militar, tenía la obligación, al principio y la necesidad ahora de proteger a Daniel de cualquier peligro y en una emboscada como otra cualquiera, había permitido que Daniel saliera herido.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Mohinder para no hacer pasar un mal rato al coronel dando explicaciones.

"Además de ridículo y como si fuera un completo novato cruzando el Stargate… Bien y me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo una cabeza más dura de lo que yo pensaba."

"Si, realmente eres todo un testarudo, veo ue has aprendido bien de mi después de todo." El coronel O'Neill le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. "Pero si no te importa, cuando te digo que algo puede ser peligroso, me gustaría que me hagas caso."

Daniel sonrió tímidamente, como un niño que hubiera comprendido que había hecho algo malo. Se quedó quieto, mirando al coronel, esperando a que este le dijera algo más.

Pero Jack no lo hizo, no dijo nada; tan sólo le ofreció la mano y pese a dudar un momento, Daniel alargo la suya en respuesta. Jack tiró de él y le abrazo con cariño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al menos desde que recordaba, sentía lo más parecido a un abrazo paterno.

"Te he perdido muchas veces ya Daniel ¿crees que iba a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo?"

"Gracias."

"No hay de que, pero para ser sincero, tu profesor no lo ha hecho nada mal; creo que no estaría tan mal teneros a los dos en el equipo, siempre y cuando no os pusierais a hablar sin parar sobre tecnicismos."

"Para eso ya tienes a Sam."

"Vale, lo que no quisiera sería veros haciéndoos carantoñas todo el día, porque al final conseguiríais que os mataran entre beso y beso."

"¡Daniel!" Dijo una voz animada que Daniel reconoció enseguida.

"Kasuff, cuanto tiempo, buen padre."

El silencio se hizo alrededor de Daniel y él los miró a todos sin comprender a que venía tanta sorpresa.

"¿No te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer?" El coronel fue el único en decir algo, pues ni el viejo Kasuff sabía lo que ocurría, ni Mohinder fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Daniel, has recordado a Kasuff, nadie lo ha nombrado, lo has hecho tu solo."

Daniel no contestó, se quedó completamente callado, con la vista fija en la pared, como si estuviera viendo una película y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Todo estaba de repente ahí, su vida, sus recuerdos, tanto los buenos momentos, como los que habría preferido olvidar para siempre.

"Shau're. Tuve una mujer, estaba casado y los goaulds me la robaron, la mataron y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo." Todo el cuerpo de Daniel comenzó a estremecerse, las manos le temblaban con fuerza y poco a poco, fue refugiándose en si mismo, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

"Siento mucho que no puedas escoger lo que quieras recordar. Si pudiera hacer algo para hacerte más llevadera esta situación, no dudes que lo haría." Jack miró a Mohinder, pues en ese momento, sabía que el profesor era el único que podía hacer algo para ayudar a Daniel.

El profesor abrazó por detrás a Daniel y se quedó ahí, notando su respiración agitada y la tensión de unas manos que se habían aferrado a las suyas con mucha fuerza.

"Primero los goaulds me quitaron a mi esposa, luego la convirtieron en un monstruo como ellos y luego me hicieron olvidarla." Kasuff había salido de la tienda y Jack pese a estar en la puerta, empezaba a sentir que sobraba allí también, por lo que sin decir nada, dejó solos a Daniel y Mohinder.

Daniel se dejó caer otra vez sobre la esterilla sin que Mohinder lo hubiera soltado, los dos quedaron tumbados, el profesor en completo silencio y Daniel pensando en voz alta en lo que había sido su vida y que ahora aparecía delante de él mostrándole quien era y quien había sido el verdadero Daniel Jackson.

"Si no hubiera perdido la memoria y esa máquina no me hubiera llevado a New York, no te habría conocido y" Daniel se dio la vuelta y se quedó tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos clavados en Mohinder que se había acomodado a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo. "Entonces no me habría enamorado de ti."

Sin pronunciar una palabra al respecto, el profesor besó a Daniel con decisión y se separó rápidamente.

"La primera vez que me besaste fue en agradecimiento por haberte ayudado a recordar a Jack. Pues este también es para darte las gracias." Mohinder acarició la mejilla de Daniel.

"¿Gracias por qué si no he hecho nada más que causarte problemas?"

"Has dicho que estás enamorado de mi. A pesar de haber recordado toda tu vida, a tu mujer y que bueno, creo que soy el primer hombre por el que te interesas, aún con todo eso, todavía dices que me quieres."

Daniel tiró de Mohinder, hasta poder hacerse con sus labios y besarle de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue un beso agradecido, sino un beso lleno de amor y absoluta pasión.

- o -

Al cruzar el Stargate, el planeta parecía desierto, igual que la primera ve que lo había visitado el SG-1. Sam y Teal'c tomaron la iniciativa e indicaron a sus nuevos compañeros, el camino hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la máquina.

"Si nos atacan, ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna heroicidad." Le dijo Peter a Claire.

"Eso te lo ha dicho mi padre ¿verdad?"

Peter sonrió al ver que su novia lo conocía perfectamente. "En realidad fueron los dos. Pero lo digo en serio, una cosa es que te regeneres y otra que te sacrifiques así como así."

"Me encantaba que quieras ser mi caballero andante particular Peter." Con un gesto de la mano, Teal'c les ordenó que se mantuvieran callados y les dijo que se detuvieran en seco. Pronto escucharon los pasos y un momento más tarde las voces de los tres jaffas.

"Lo que no entiendo es si nuestro señor es un dios, para que necesita esta máquina tan primitiva."

"Espero que no estés osando contradecir a tu dios. Ya sabes cual es el castigo por algo así."

"Dejad de hablar y caminad, tenemos que llevar la máquina cuanto antes a la Hatak. Si nuestro señor tiene que esperar, se enfurecerá."

Desde su escondite, el SG-1 vio a los jaffas transportando la misma máquina que ellos habían ido a buscar. Si en algún momento habían llegado a pensar en la misión como algo sencillo, ahora era el momento de rectificar; pero cuando vieron la enorme nave en forma de pirámide que estaba bajando sobre el planeta, se dieron cuenta que en poco tiempo estarían completamente rodeados de jaffas.

Una luz se encendió de repente en la máquina, los soldados la dejaron en el suelo y se apartaron de ella. Todos los miembros del SG-1 se preguntaron si iba a ocurrirles lo mismo a los jaffas que le había pasado a Daniel, pero de repente algo completamente distinto sucedió.

"Jack, Jack ¿eres tu?" Sam y Teal'c reconocerían esa voz bajo cualquier circunstancia, era Daniel y su voz la oyeron proveniente de la máquina. "Jack ayúdame por favor."

- o -

Daniel despertó sobresaltado y su voz suplicante también despertó a Mohinder.

"Daniel ¿Qué te ocurre, te encuentras bien? Estabas pidiendo ayuda a Jack."

Con un rápido movimiento, Daniel se acurrucó entre los brazos del profesor. "La máquina sigue en mi cabeza, de alguna forma estoy conectado con ella y me pide ayuda. Los jaffas la van a sacar del planeta y…"

De repente, Daniel sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones con el que respirar y todo a su alrededor, comenzó a dar vueltas hasta darle ganas de vomitar.

"No se la pueden llevar. Tenemos que volver al planeta. Me duele, me duele la cabeza. Avisa a Jack por favor. Tengo que volver." Mohinder le besó en la frente y pese a que no quería hacerlo, salió de la tienda.

Afortunadamente, el coronel no estaba lejos y lo vio enseguida, por lo que se acercó a él. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es Daniel verdad?" Mohinder asintió. El profesor iba a hablar, pero nada más abrir la boca, desde el interior de la tienda, Daniel gritó su nombre y el del coronel.


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel estaba temblando cuando Mohinder entró en la tienda. Su rostro estaba completamente blanco y sus ojos abiertos de par en par miraban llenos de terror al profesor.

"No dejes que se lleven la máquina. No se lo que es, pero se que no pueden llevársela." Alargó la mano hacia Mohinder y este corrió a su lado. Se arrodillo junto a él y dejó que apoyara todo su cuerpo contra él.

Rodeó su cuerpo con cuidado. "Todo está bien, todo está bien. No pasa nada."

"Si que pasa, si se llevan la máquina, si esos jaffas le llevan la máquina a su señor del sistema, entonces yo," apretó con fuera la mano de Mohinder, el dolor era casi insoportable en su cabeza. "Haz que se callen las voces por favor."

"¿Voces, que voces?" Por un momento el profesor miró a su alrededor, pero no, estaban completamente sólos, tan sólo cuando Jack se asomó por la puerta de la tienda hablo alguien.

"¿Cómo está?"

Mohinder negó con la cabeza. estaba perdido, no sabía lo que podía hacer, si es que podía hacer algo por el hombre al que quería. Tan sólo lo abrazaba, quería hacerle sentir mejor, aunque no era algo que estuviera logrando muy bien.

"Creo que debería ir a buscar a los demás. No se lo que ocurre con la máquina, pero…"

"No pueden llevársela, Jack. puedo oírles, a Sam y los demás. Están cerca de dos jaffas que van a llevarse la máquina, no les dejes, no les dejes." Gritó con fuerza, sentía que le estaban taladrando la cabeza.

Mohinder miró con desesperación a Jack, pero se dio cuenta que el coronel estaba pasándolo tan mal como él, incluso parecía peor. Al fin y al cabo a Mohinder le pareció lógico, Jack conocía mucho mejor a Daniel que él, llevaban muchos años trabajando juntos, demasiadas cosas habían vivido, como para que ahora Jack estuviera tranquilo como lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Por favor Jack. tu eres el único que puede hacer algo." Mohinder se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de su voz tan derrumbado. Tenía ganas de llorar por no poder hacer nada, pero no lo haría, no lo haría por Daniel y no lo haría porque aquello no iba a acabar mal. "Vuelve al planeta."

"Pero Daniel."

"Mira yo no puedo hacer nada más que quedarme con él. No creo que pueda mover a Daniel de vuelta a la base, así que por favor, vuelve al planeta, evita que los jaffas se lleven la máquina y yo me quedaré con Daniel. No voy a moverme de su lado, por nada del mundo lo haría."

"Muy bien, pero volveré en seguida y todo se solucionará." Jack se preguntó si eso se había dicho al profesor o en realidad estaba hablando consigo mismo, pero no le importaba, porque quería creer sus palabras, quería estar seguro que podía recuperar a Daniel.

Se arrodilló un momento junto a Daniel y tomó su rostro para que concentrara su vista en él. "Voy a volver en seguida, no quiero que dejes de luchar hasta entonces, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Jack, no se si…" Empezó a decir Daniel, pero en el momento en el que Mohinder empezó a acariciarle la mejilla se detuvo y respiró profundamente, aunque con cierta dificultad.

"Aquí estaremos, tu sólo date prisa." Terminó diciendo el profesor por él, para un momento más tarde besar a Daniel.

Jack asintió y sin más dilación se levantó y fue hasta la puerta de la tienda. Se dio la vuelta, no quería pensar que si tardaba demasiado, si los jaffas le ponían muchos problemas; tal vez Daniel no aguantara lo suficiente y al volver fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero algo le dijo que no sería así. Al ver la forma tan cariñosa en la que Mohinder lo trataba, como le acomodaba de nuevo en la cama improvisada y como le acariciaba el cabello para que sintiera mejor, le dijo al coronel que Mohinder no iba a permitir que Daniel dejara de luchar.

"Confío en Jack." Dijo Mohinder al verlo marcharse.

"Si yo me acordara supongo que también." Daniel se quejó, el dolor estaba empezando a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio, no quería hacer sentir a Mohinder peor de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que estaba sufriendo por él y eso casi le dolía más que el propio dolor en su cuerpo o el miedo a morir. "Pero," Dijo mientras volvía a apretar la mano de Mohinder. "creo que tienes razón, Jack parece un buen tipo."

Le hacía daño en la mano, pero aún así, el profesor no se quejó y dejó que Daniel se desahogara como pudiera. No podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sufriendo su compañero, pero si sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando él mismo y eso ya era bastante para él.

"Jack es tu amigo, creo que lleváis trabajando juntos casi siete años y por lo que me ha dicho habéis pasado por mucho." Daniel se mantuvo en silencio, acababa de darse cuenta que escuchar hablar a Mohinder le hacía sentir mucho mejor y aunque no hacía que el dolor se marchara, si que parecía alejarlo de su mente. "Realmente se preocupa por ti, tendrías que haberlo visto cuando estuviste desaparecido, si hubiera tenido cerca a Sylar lo hubiera matado sin dudar."

"Sylar…"

Mohinder se mordió el labio, estaba tan preocupado por hablar con Daniel y hacerle sentir mejor, que no se había dado cuenta lo que había dicho.

"Tranquilo, no volverá, de eso me encargaré yo." _"Aunque no sepa muy bien como hacerlo." _Tantos años luchando contra Sylar y nunca había sido algo tan personal como mantener a salvo a Daniel. "Sylar es cosa del pasado, un mal momento del pasado que ya no volverá."

"Gracias." Dijo Daniel con un hilo de voz. Cerró los ojos al notar los dedos de Mohinder recorriendo su rostro.

"¿Por qué? Ni siquiera pude detener a Sylar, te hizo daño y si no hubiera sido por Jack, tal ve ahora no estarías conmigo."

Con mucho esfuerzo, Daniel se incorporó, pese a los intentos del profesor para que no lo hiciera y sonrió, aunque su gesto fue un poco forzado. Se acercó al rostro de Mohinder y le besó.

"No digas eso. Otros en tu lugar no hubieran aguantado estar conmigo todos estos días." Volvió a besarle y se dejó caer, apoyándose sobre su pecho. Cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad y el dolor en le pecho era cada vez mayor, pero aún así, quería mantenerse despierto, quería ver en todo momento el rostro del profesor y saber que estaba con él. "Además dijiste que me querías, hace mucho que no me lo decía alguien."

Mohinder no contestó, tan sólo apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Daniel, como si estuviera protegiéndolo de un ataque imaginario o como si quisiera evitar que se fuera de su lado.

Tal vez fuera la sensación de que Daniel podía morir, la que le hacía aferrarse a él como a la propia vida; pero lo cierto era que Mohinder estaba asustado, porque tal vez, si Daniel se volvía a quedar dormido, pudiera no volver a despertarse más.

- o -

"¿Carter?" Dijo Jack nada más cruzar el Stargate del planeta.

Esperaba llegar a tiempo y que si era cierto que unos jaffas estaban a punto de llevarse la máquina, poder impedirlo.

"¿Coronel? ¿Qué ocurre que hace aquí?"

"Carter, dime que no hay ningún jaffa, llevándose la máquina."

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

Jack suspiró con fuerza. Hubiera deseado que lo que Daniel había no hubieran sido más que desvaríos de su cabeza o algo producido por algún tipo de fiebre, por extraña que fuera. Pero no, había dicho la verdad, porque de algún modo que el coronel no era capaz de explicarse, Daniel sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la máquina que le había hecho aquello.

"¿Coronel sigue ahí?"

"Si Carter, sigo aquí. Es muy largo de explicar, así que por el momento, necesito que evitéis que se lleven la máquina, por el bien de Daniel." Escuchándolo a través de la radio, Sam se dio cuenta que la voz del coronel sonaba angustiado. "Yo voy de camino hacia vosotros."

"Muy bien, como usted diga." Sam no preguntó que era lo que ocurría, conocía demasiado bien a Jack como para no hacerlo, primero había que solucionar el problema, cualquiera que fuera y más tarde ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones.

"Teal'c ¿ves a los jaffas?"

"Si mayor Carter están a punto de llegar a la máquina. Deberíamos detenerlos ya si queremos ayudar a Daniel Jackson."

"Creo que eso puedo hacerlo yo." Sin decir nada, ni buscar la complicidad en la mirada de Peter, pues sabía lo que le diría, Clarie se echó a correr al encuentro de los dos jaffas.

"Claire no, espera." Pero ella ya no escuchó la voz de su novio. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan testaruda como yo? Creo que ahora entiendo porque mi hermano se cabreaba conmigo."

"Hola chicos."

Al lado de los dos jaffas, Claire apenas era visible y pese a estar aterrada, conseguía demostrar la misma serenidad de siempre, la que le había llevado a viajar con Peter por el universo.

"¿Y tu quien eres?" Uno de los jaffas sonrió con maldad, tal y como Claire había sospechado, creía que se trataba de una chica indefensa que se había perdido en el camino. "No deberías estar aquí."

"Vamos niña, vete a tu casa."

"¿Y vosotros que hacéis?" Claire había tenido que madurar tan rápido que no le era fácil ahora volver a comportarse como una niña inocente.

Se acercó a la máquina, vigilando que los dos jaffas se fijaran en ella y no se percataran del resto de grupo.

"_Jack ¿eres tu?" _

No podía evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la voz de Daniel saliendo de la máquina, jamás había visto algo así. Pero aún así, continuó haciendo su papel para ganar tiempo.

"No te acerques ahí." Uno de los jaffas, que parecía ser el lider, se acercó a Claire y con un rápido y fuerte movimiento la apartó de la máquina, haciendo que chocara contra un árbol. "Esto no te incumbe niña, así que si te vas ahora mismo tendremos que deshacernos de ti."

El jaffa la cogió del brazo, era muy fuerte, le hizo daño, pero ella no se quejó no dijo nada, tan sólo miró al hombre, dejando que el miedo saliera y se reflejara en su cara.

"Lleva la máquina a la nave, yo me encargo de esto."

Sin embargo, el segundo Jaffa no contestó. su jefe se dio la vuelta, pero allí no estaba, en su lugar había otras personas.

"¿Pero que…?"

"Yo que tu dejaría a la chica tranquila." Peter miró a Claire y luego volvió a fijarse en el jaffa. "Suéltala ahora mismo."

"¿O si no?" El jaffa escuchó el sonido de una lanzadera al ser cargada y un momento después divisó a un nuevo jaffa. "Con que tu eres el sholva Teal'c. y estos deben ser tus amigos humanos. Pero la máquina es para mi señor."

"No te acerques a la máquina."

"_¿Jack?"_

"Si vas a matarme hazlo ya porque si no le llevo la máquina a mi señor entonces él será quien acabe conmigo no será tan rápido." El jaffa se acercó un poco más hacia la máquina, no sería fácil cargar con ella en solitario, pero con tal de salvar la vida haría lo que fuera.

"Es la última vez que te lo decimos ¡Déjala en el suelo!"

"No."

El jaffa dio un paso con la máquina entre las manos y se fue hacia la nave. Pero antes de que pudiera separarse de ellos, un disparo le hizo caer al suelo muerto. Quedó sobre la máquina tendido mientras todos lo miraban para saber quien había sido.

"¿Necesitáis un poco de ayuda?" Jack dejó el arma en el sueño y fue hasta el aparato.


	16. Chapter 16

"¿Señor podría explicarnos de una vez que es lo que está ocurriendo?" Carter comprobó que los dos jaffas estuvieran muertos, que ya no iban a ser un problema para ellos.

"Ya se lo he dicho Carter es muy largo de explicar, pero tenemos que poner la máquina en su sitio y no se porque, tengo la sensación de que tenemos que traer a Daniel otra vez aquí."

Jack no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras, ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido esa idea, pero después de haber escuchado la voz de Daniel saliendo de la máquina, todo era posible, miró el aparato y sintió una fuerte atracción hacia él, como si no tuviera que dejarlo sólo, como si Daniel realmente estuviera allí dentro, atrapado y tuviera que ayudarle de alguna forma que todavía no sabía cual era.

"Señor, lo siento pero todo es muy raro. Creo que la máquina es algún tipo de ente vivo, no se si podría llamarlo ser vivo como tal, pero creo que tiene algún tipo de conciencia."

"Lo se."

"¿Cómo dice?" Preguntó Carter más confusa todavía.

"Daniel está allí dentro y por lo que sospecho la máquina no quería hacerle daño en un primer momento. No se trataba de defenderse de él, si no que necesitaba una mente, una conciencia a la que unirse."

Todos le escucharon en silencio, pues casi nadie era capaz de comprender que era lo que estaba diciendo el coronel. No era la primera vez que Jack tenía alguna idea más absurda de lo normal, pero de alguna forma que ninguno de los presentes era capaz de entender, aquello tenía lógica y además Jack estaba convencido de ello.

"¿Está diciendo que Daniel, su mente, su memoria está metida en la máquina y que tenemos que traer su cuerpo aquí para reunirlo con su cuerpo otra vez?" Preguntó de nuevo Sam para asegurase que estaba empezado a entender las palabras del coronel.

"Se que suena demasiado raro, pero si, cuando los jaffas se estaban llevando la máquina Daniel, su cuerpo, se puso como loco, dijo que podría morir, se puso muy enfermo." El tono de voz de Jack se hizo mucho más bajo, mientras pensaba como se encontraría Daniel desde que se había marchado.

Estaba seguro que Mohinder cuidaría bien de él, pero sentía que tenía que estar con su amigo, porque al fin y al cabo siempre había sido el coronel el que salvaba la vida a Daniel.

"Entonces solo nos queda traer a Daniel." Dijo Claire en voz alta poniendo voz al pensamiento de todos los demás miembros del grupo. "Seguramente vendrás pronto más amigos de estos dos tipos a los que hemos matado, si queremos ayudar a Daniel habrá que traerlo para que se encuentre con la máquina o lo que tenga que ocurrir."

"Alguien debería quedarse con la máquina por si vienen más jaffas." Peter abrazó a Claire mientras hablaba y Jack comprendió el mensaje, Peter no quería separarse de su chica.

"Muy bien, Teal'c, Carter, quedaros. Sabéis como entretener a unos jaffas y podéis ganar el tiempo que necesitamos. Peter, Claire vosotros conmigo." Peter y su compañera comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Jack les hizo detenerse. "Daniel es la prioridad ahora, Peter, tu eras enfermero antes de llegar al SGC ¿verdad? Entonces quiero que ejerzas como tal con Daniel. Está mal, lo se, pero no voy a perderle."

Jack lo miró con seriedad, pocas veces había hablado tan en serio. No podía quitarse la imagen de Daniel de la cabeza, agarrando con fuerza su mano como si de una despedida se tratara, como si no esperara volver a verlo más. Temía tanto que eso pudiera hacerse realidad, había temido que eso se cumpliera tantas veces, que a veces pensaba que dejaría de importarle con el tiempo, pero no, cada vez que la vida de Daniel, de su mejor amigo, estaba en peligro, sentía ese nudo en el estómago que no le dejaba respirar, que no le dejaba pensar con claridad y ese era uno de aquellos momentos.

"Todo va a salir bien, Jack."

"Eso es lo mismo que le dije a Daniel antes de marcharme y te puedo asegurar que no lo tenía nada claro entonces, igual que no lo tengo claro ahora." Peter se mantuvo en silencio, conocía tan bien el sentimiento del coronel, recordar que su hermano había estado a punto de morir en más de una ocasión y ver que no podía hacer nada por ayudarle, le hacía sentirse igual.

"Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos y traigamos a Daniel aquí cuanto antes." Dijo Claire sonriendo antes de seguir caminando hacia el Stargate.

- o -

Daniel se había quedado dormido en brazos de Mohinder, el dolor de cabeza y el malestar en todo el cuerpo le habían dejado KO, pero el profesor no se había movido de su lado ni por un solo momento. Le había prometido al coronel que cuidaría de Daniel hasta que regresara y amaba demasiado a su compañero como para permitirse estar otra vez alejado de él si volvía a tener un ataque.

Ahora al menos parecía haberse quedado tranquilo, tal vez Jack hubiera impedido que los jaffas, tal vez ya estuviera de vuelta a Abidos para decirles que todo estaba saliendo bien. Mohinder quería creer en eso, al menos tener la esperanza de saber que Daniel se iba a recuperar.

Lo veía ahí tan indefenso, como si pudiera ocurrirle cualquier cosa, que tenerlo entre sus brazos era lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento. Daniel se removió y suspiró, mientras poco a poco se iba despertando.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Supongo que he estado mejor, pero al menos ahora no escucho todas esas voces en mi cabeza."

"¿Qué es lo que decían? ¿Podías entenderlos?" De repente Daniel se estremeció como si una bolada de aire le hubiera dado de lleno. Agarró con fuerza los brazos de Mohinder y aplastó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo contra el del profesor. "¿Qué te ocurre? Si es por lo que acabo de preguntar, no hace falta que me contestes, lo decía solo por…"

"Están desesperados, creo que pertenecen a otras personas, como si fueran sus conciencias, tal vez son de otra gente que no tuvo tanta suerte como yo, que no encontraron a alguien como tu para que le ayudara."

Mohinder sonrió con una mezcla de cariño y orgullo, aprovechando que Daniel no podía verle. Le gustaba tanto ayudar a su compañero, protegerle, que realmente sentía, en ocasiones, paternal con él.

"Creo que son muchos los que están ahí dentro y me gustaría ayudarles a todos, no quiero dejarles encerrados sin más."

Con movimientos lentos y dolorosos, Daniel se dio la vuelta, todavía apoyado contra Mohinder, quería mirarle a los ojos y saber que el profesor estaba más tranquilo que lo que su voz apagada y preocupada demostraba.

"¿Pero que pasará si los sacamos y no tienen cuerpo al que volver? Eso significara que desaparecerán, que sus almas serán destruidas." Ahora fue Mohinder el que se estremeció al pensar que una de esas almas pudiera ser la de Daniel, pero consiguió disimularlo y su compañero no se dio cuenta.

"Supongo que si, pero al menos serán libres. ¿Crees en el más allá?"

Descolocado por la pregunta, durante un momento Mohinder no supo que contestar. Había pasado por tanto durante los últimos años, había visto morir a tanta gente que no se lo merecía, que creer ahora en un más allá o en un dios que nos protegía no era del todo posible.

"¿Sinceramente? No se si me siento con fuerzas de hacerlo, pero supongo que me gustaría pensar que si."

Daniel se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. Hacía días que lo daba un beso, tanto que sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde el último beso que se habían dado. Mohinder lo recogió entre sus brazos y le besó el cuello. La piel de Daniel estaba fría más de lo que le gustaría a él, pero no dijo nada y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, como si así pudiera traspasarle todo su calor corporal.

"Jack lo solucionará." Dijo Daniel en voz baja. "Se que siempre lo hace."

"¿Has conseguido recordar algo?"

"No, es sólo un presentimiento, algo me dice que Jack sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ayudarme, por salvarme la vida." Sonrió, como si realmente hubiera recordado algo que en realidad no estaba en su cabeza.

"No sería el único capaz de todo."

"Perdona ¿Qué decías? Estaba tratando de recordar y no te he oído."

"Nada, sólo decía que seguro que lo consigue."

Mohinder no quería mostrarse tan perdidamente enamorado de Daniel como realmente estaba, necesitaba esperar a que todo aquello terminara para decirle lo que realmente sentía, lo que podría hacer por él y la necesidad de pasar el resto de su vida junto a Daniel. No era el momento para hacerlo, pues al fin y al cabo, el Daniel que ahora estaba entre sus brazos no era el verdadero Daniel, al menos no al completo, necesitaba ver a él tal cual era en realidad, una vez que el coronel cumpliera su promesa y volviera con la solución.

"Mohinder, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase y sea quien sea yo en realidad, te quiero."

El profesor le besó en la cabeza y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero no pudo, pues el Stargate se abrió en ese momento y Kasuf entró en la tienda emocionado. Mohinder no necesitaba escuchar al anciano para saber lo que había ocurrido. Aún así, esperó.

"El coronel ha vuelto, el coronel ha vuelto, ahora mi hijo se podría bien."

Daniel sonrió y trató de incorporarse, pero no cuando estaba levantándose, las piernas le fallaron estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, si no hubiera estado Mohinder para sostenerlo.

"Vamos chicos está todo..." Jack se quedó en silencio a ver a Daniel en los brazos del profesor, inconsciente y tan pálido que el coronel casi creyó que estuviera muerto.


	17. Chapter 17

"Gracias Daniel Jackson." Sorprendido por escuchar aquellas voces, Daniel abrió los ojos.

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, demasiado para que pudiera sentirse a gusto allí. El lugar estaba frío y no era nada acogedor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y le hizo estremecerse con fuerza.

"¿Hola?" Dijo por fin, escuchando como su propia voz hacía un eco, demostrando que el lugar en el que se encontraba debía ser enorme. "¿Quién ha dicho eso?" Volvió a decir al no obtener respuesta.

Durante un momento trató de hacer memoria sobre lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Recordaba estar en Abidos con Mohinder, allí no se había encontrado nada bien, la máquina le había estado llamando y le hacía sentirse mal, lo suficiente como para que Jack se hubiera marchado al otro planeta en solitario. Recordaba los ojos preocupados de Mohinder y también recordaba lo mucho que había intentado ocultar su miedo el profesor a perderlo.

Había estado con él en todo momento, había estado a su lado durante las últimas horas sin descansar, sin pararse a pensar que las ojeras estaban empezando a marcarse bajo sus ojos. Daniel no había dicho, no se podía creer que estuviera con él, cuando apenas se conocían de unos pocos meses.

Se detuvo, de repente se dio cuenta, no sólo tenía aquellos recuerdos, no eran tan sólo los recuerdos que había tenido desde que había conocido al profesor. No, ahora los recuerdos iban mucho más allá, los recuerdos formaban toda su vida, todo lo que recordaba, sus amigos, su trabajo en el SGC, Jack, todo es taba allí, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

"Gracias Daniel Jackson." Repitió otra vez aquella extraña voz, que casi sonaba infantil, pero que al mismo tiempo, le daba la impresión de que podía ser una amenaza. "Muchas gracias."

"De acuerdo, ¿pero quien eres para darme las gracias?"

Una forma, una sombra que parecía ser un cuerpo humano apareció ante él, dibujándose como si fuera un niño. Daniel esperó aquel la criatura hiciera algo o dijera algo más.

"Sentimos mucho lo que te hemos hecho, pero era la única forma." El niño, o al menos lo que parecía ser un niño dio un paso adelante hacia Daniel, mostró las palmas de sus manos vacías, como si estuviera mostrando que no le iba a hacer ningún daño. "Tu nos has salvado de nuestro cautiverio o por ello te lo debemos todo."

"Lo siento, pero se de que me estás hablando."

"La máquina, la que nos había encerrado y se querían llevar los jaffas." Daniel comenzó a comprenderlo todo, pues las imágenes acudieron a su cabeza. "Tu la encontraste y pensamos que, vimos dentro de tu mente, supimos que tus amigos podrían ayudarnos.

"¿Vosotros me apresasteis?"

"Lo siento, se que estuvo mal, pero llevábamos tanto tiempo aquí, que estábamos desesperados, demasiado tiempo perdidos, sin que nadie nos encontrara, sin que nadie se acercara al artefacto."

"Dime, ¿Se trata de un artefacto de los Antiguos? ¿Ellos os metieron aquí en primer lugar?"

"Ni sabían que existíamos, estudiaban en este planeta, hacían sus experimentos y cuando crearon esta máquina, creyeron que no había funcionado, al menos para lo que ellos creían y la dejaron aquí como algo inservible, sin darse cuenta que nosotros, seguíamos aquí, encerrados en esta máquina durante siglos."

"¿No os vieron? ¿Es que acaso no tenéis cuerpo?"

"No, somos inmateriales, vivimos en este planeta, la gente viene y va, pero nadie sabe que estamos aquí, somos energía, calor, disponemos de sentimientos, pero no necesitamos un cuerpo, en realidad nos parece algo inútil y demasiado frágil para nuestra existencia."

"¿Y yo, yo… estoy muerto?"

"No, nunca quisimos hacerte daño, en realidad, no sabíamos lo que la máquina haría con tu cuerpo. Cogimos tu pensamiento, tu alma, como vosotros decís y te llevamos con nosotros, sin darnos cuenta que tu cuerpo iba a quedar separado; esperábamos que cuando tus amigos te encontraran aquí, _vacío, _decidiera sacarte de la máquina y así ayudarnos a nosotros. Nunca quisimos hacerte ningún daño. Lo sentimos mucho."

La vocecilla de aquella criatura, que tanto le recordaba a Daniel a un niño, no permitió que el arqueólogo se enfadara con él, era como enfadarse realmente como un niño que l dijera a su padre que había hecho algo malo.

"Entonces, ¿ahora donde estoy?"

"En la máquina de los antiguos todavía." Daniel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la criatura lo detuvo, señalando hacia el fondo de aquella oscuridad. "La puerta está abierta, gracias a tu llegada, gracias a la protección de tus amigos de esos jaffas, pudimos averiguar la forma de marcharnos, ser libres y dejarte salir a ti también. Ahora podrías volver a tu mundo."

Tal y como había dicho la criatura, una puerta delante de Daniel se abrió, como si de la cueva de los cuarenta ladrones se tratara.

"Además por lo que hemos visto, la mente que quedó en tu cuerpo, encontró gente que cuidara de ella." Daniel sonrió, recordando de nuevo a Mohinder y todo lo que había hecho por él.

"Si, hay gente que se preocupa por mi."

Entonces vuelve con ellos, creo que estarán muy preocupados por ti."

Daniel volvió a recordar y se vio a si mismo cayendo al suelo inconsciente, mientras Mohinder lo sostenía, recordaba al profesor llamándolo, casi con desesperación en su voz.

"Mohinder."

"Todos mis hermanos se están marchando, deberías irte tu también, no se si la puerta permanecerá abierta para siempre o volverá a cerrarse atrapando a alguien en su interior."

"No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de que eso no vuelva a pasar; no sería la primera vez que hemos arreglando algún desastre dejado atrás por los Antiguos."

"Sois muy buena gente."

Daniel sonrió.

"Lo intentamos."

Entonces, Daniel sintió que tiraban de él, que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y que muchas manos empujaban de él por detrás. No vio a nadie, pero se imaginó a muchas de aquellas criaturas llevándolo hacia la puerta, para un momento más tarde, cuando ya podía ver la luz al otro lado, sentir que una extraña sensación de tranquilidad le inundaba, mientras poco a poco le llevaba a un profundo sueño.

- o -

"¡Daniel! ¡Daniel!" Atontado Daniel abrió los ojos y encontró un bosque a su alrededor. "Vamos Daniel dime algo." Miró a las personas que lo acompañaban y vio a Jack y a Mohinder y vio al resto de su equipo.

"¿Chicos?" Durante un segundo, no fue capaz de saber lo que había ocurrido, pero conforme veía los rostros de sus amigos, que sonreían aliviados de verle despierto, su mente comenzó a trabajar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mientras las manos de Mohinder masajeaban su espalda.

"Si, eso creo. ¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?" La imagen de la pequeña criatura se apoderó de su mente. "Hay criaturas atrapadas en la máquina, tenemos que ayudarlos a escapar."

"Tranquilo, tranquilo." Dijo Jack arrodillándose frente a Daniel. "Eso ya está solucionado. La verdad es que es una pena que te hayas perdido el espectáculo de pirotecnia, ha sido realmente impresionante ver salir todas esas lucecitas y escucharles decir lo mucho que sentían lo que te habían hecho. Creo que ahora tienes un nuevo club de fans."

"Entonces todo ha terminado." Dijo Daniel asegurándose de que lo que le había dicho la criatura era cierto.

"Si, siempre y cuando la luz que se ha metido en tu cuerpo seas tu y no el alma de un hombrecillo verde. ¿Cómo van tus recuerdos?"

"Creo que mi mente está completa, tanto lo que tenía antes de venir al planeta, como todo lo que ocurrió después." Dijo eso dándose la vuelta hacia Mohinder y sonriendo, pues el profesor parecía estar realmente tenso. "¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? Creo que necesito dormir y aclarar definitivamente mis ideas. Quiero volver a ser yo mismo."

- o -

"Coronel." Dijo Peter al ver a lo lejos a Jack. "Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, he hablado con mi hermano y le he dicho que no era justo lo que había hecho.

"No se a lo que refieres."

"Al SG-1. No estuvo bien que mi hermano nos metiera en el equipo si usted y los demás no estaban de acuerdo con tenernos aquí. Por eso le he pedido a mi hermano, que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, sobretodo ahora que Daniel ha vuelto al equipo.

"Pues no se, es una pena que digas eso, porque iba en camino de ver a Hammond y pedirle que permita que nuestro equipo sea más grande, ahora que Daniel ha vuelto al equipo."

Jack esperó un momento a que Peter comprendiera lo que el coronel le estaba diciendo.

"¿Quiere que nos quedemos?"

"Ya nada va a volver a ser como antes. Ahora Daniel tiene novio y no creo que vaya a querer estar de misiones todo el tiempo, creo que su trabajo ya no es lo único que tiene en su vida, así que voy a necesitar gente en mi equipo."

"Bueno, si lo dice así. Yo creía que no nos aguantaba y que no podía esperar el momento para perdernos de vista."

"Veo que escuchas bien lo que dije, si señor. Pero lo cierto es que creo que los dos, Claire y tu hicisteis un gran trabajo en aquel planeta; sabéis arriesgaros y bueno, lo cierto es que no seréis miembros completos de este equipo hasta que os maten un par de veces. Pero si estáis dispuestos a ello, los puestos en el SG-1, son vuestros."

"Claro que si coronel, nos encantaría quedarnos."

Los dos miraron a una puerta que se abrió a sus espaldas y vieron que Matt, Mohinder y la pequeña Molly se preparaban para marcharse del comando. Al fondo del pasillo apareció Daniel.

"Mohinder espera." El profesor se dio la vuelta. "¿Se puede saber a donde vas?" Daniel anduvo hasta él. "¿A dónde vas con tus cosas? Esperaba que habláramos."

"Daniel, todo el mundo lo ha dicho, las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad."

"Claro, ahora todo está tranquilo."

"Por eso. Se que yo no pertenezco a este mundo, ya te dije que no soy del tipo de personas que les gusta arriesgar su vida para…" Daniel no le dejó terminar la frase y lo cogió de la cintura, lo atrajo hacia él y le besó con pasión en los labios.

"He dicho que las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad y esta es mi normalidad ahora."


End file.
